


In The Embers

by clumsyclouds



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basically everyone is an OC except Dan and Phil, Dan doesn't cry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy AU, M/M, Minor Character Death, Phandom Big Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsyclouds/pseuds/clumsyclouds
Summary: A story about Phil, his life shifting from a happy one, to one of misery and despair. When the Evil Queen takes everything from him, he seeks ways to take something back. Insert Dan. They both have their troubles and strifes, but in each other and their friends they find comfort as they fight to take their kingdom back from the Queen.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AAAH!!! I've been working on this fic for so, so, so long. This storyline has been an idea in my head for about three years now. First it was for a story for school, but my teacher said it was too long, so I wrote one about a flower that died or something. Then I wrote it for school, a much, much shorter version of this one, and with two girls instead. And it was in Swedish. Then, this spring, as PBB was about to begin I got this idea. That maybe I could switch the two girls, for two boys, and hence, this work of "art" has been born! Thank you to my WONDERFUL beta who has helped me a lot with this fic. Correcting my fuzzy head that's been muddled by sleep and I can't tell who's who. For giving me opinions on the story and names and all those kinds of things. It's been lovely working with you. :) Her tumblr is: innocencelonggone And to my amazing artist, whose art I'll link here! http://blobfishphil.tumblr.com/post/167440062315/my-art-for-the-phandom-big-bang-this-was-so-much Her tumblr is: blobfishphil I hope everyone enjoys what has become my baby, taking shape in many, many forms. Thank you!

~ Prologue ~

 

_The Queen was in her room, as per usual. She was looking into her crystal ball. It could, amongst other things, predict the future, which she always did after dinner. There was never much to see, it almost looked the same, sometimes it was even boring. Though she always reminded herself how good it felt, how reassuring it felt… She needed to know that no one could take her throne. It was the only thing she cared about._

 

_She looked inside, but this time something was wrong. She could feel it. A cold, icy spark flew  through her as the visions began. It was as usual just flashes of visions, but nevertheless. She saw herself lying on the ground. Weak. Defeated. Her whole world was upside down, in turmoil, destruction… Misery. Usually, she liked these things, it was easier to control people when they couldn’t even control themselves, but in her own world? No._

 

_She saw someone falling onto their knees, a boy with raven-black hair. A tear-filled brown eye, though she couldn’t recognise it. A boy calling, his voice so broken and loud, almost hurting her ears. “GRANNY! Someone, help her!” Her crown was smashed into pieces, the green emeralds in mere crumbs. She was suddenly hurled away from the crystal, falling off her chair and onto the cold marble floor._

 

_She was perplexed and frightened. Was she going to be overthrown? Killed? Who was that boy? Was the boy going to take her throne? She wouldn’t even let herself continue on that thought, yet something felt hauntingly familiar about the vision.  She didn’t want to dwell, she wanted to deny, but there was something about the boy. The situation was too familiar. She delved into books about the visions, while also asking around the palace for the boy. When no one knew him she searched harder… Until she found what she was looking for._

 

_Queen and warlock_

_Same fire in their bond of blood_

_A fight for freedom will commence after 86 spins_

_Around the light_

_A power play of chaos will bring order_

 

_In the embers there is resistance_

_This will bring defeat to the queen of execution_

_Bring back the stolen throne and the never-should-have-been reign_

 

_Flesh and blood hold no precedence_

_For that which is undoubtedly to come_

_No sanctity for the sisters_

_Or the son who will steal_

_Even if rightfully so_

 

_He who will rise from the embers_

_A phoenix even in death_

_Will bring destruction to Her_

 

_Out of the ashes the phoenix will rise, even if he falls again_

_Out of the ashes comes the sun_

_Out of the ashes comes rebirth_

 

_Out of the ashes_

_Comes hope_

 

_As it happened, Maria, the current queen, had stolen the throne. She’d killed her sister to get it, and then taken the city with an iron fist, replacing all of the guards and staff who didn’t submit, executing them. She’d wanted to kill her sister’s son, just to be on the safe side, but couldn’t find him, no matter how hard she’d tried. Eventually, she gave up. 30 years after the occupation, she let it slide. He was either dead or had no idea of who he was._

 

_Now, 70 years after the occupation he was back. How could this be? Was he immortal too? No. There wasn’t a chance. It must’ve been her sister’s witch coven. They were sworn to protect Rosanna and her son. Somehow they must’ve delayed his aging. Keeping him sustained until now. Big mistake, little did they know that she was going to find that boy, and she was going to kill him. There would be no hope._

 

_Meanwhile…_

 

In a small village called Oakenville, a little baby was found. He’d been placed, or rather thrown onto a haystack, crying and obvious in its discontent. Despite this, most people ignored him, walked right by. The reason for this was because he was hidden between a stable and another house with plenty of children. Passerbys assumed that it was just another child.

 

In the shadows the baby stayed until an old lady came by. She took an extra listen and found that the cries didn’t come from inside the house. She looked into the dark alley and saw that in the haystack there was indeed a little baby boy, crying. She picked him up and frowned, gently holding him in his arms.

“Who might’ve left you out here, hm?” She looked around and saw no one. She wasn’t about to let him stay here so she began walking home with the little baby.

“Well, my name is Imelda, but you can call me Granny, along with everyone else.”

 

Imelda, or as most people knew her, Granny, was the head of the village council, she had the last say in almost all matters, and was also just a person that people came to with their problems. Somehow she always knew what to say, and was always very kind, with her russet brown skin and gray hair. Her kind, brown eyes always so open and happy.

 

They both got home where she prepared a little bed for him. It was more of a box with hay and a sheet over it, but it would have to do for the night. After feeding him she put him in the bed. He was considerably more calm now and she smiled. He had bright blue eyes and a little lock of black hair.

“I do wonder if you have a name. Or who your parents are… I suppose I’ll name you Philip for now…” The little boy smiled and giggled.

“Yeah? You like that name?” She grinned and began singing lullabies. She continued until he was fast asleep, a tiny smile playing on the baby’s lips. She had a feeling that little Philly would make for a very happy child. Maybe something to finally bring the village up from the Queens constant tyranny.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a prologue and a half, I really hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, comment, it would make my day and I'll probably reply and send you a thousand thank yous. Leave a kudos and the like, share it! The link will be on my tumblr: softe-boye so you can reblog it, or whatever you gotta do! Enjoy the rest of the story!


	2. Part 1

_A few years later…_

 

Phil was now 7 years old and the sweetest child in the village. Because he lived with Granny he got to go on many meetings and follow her around, meeting the whole village. He never hung out with the other children, but it never bothered him. They were always nice to him. So it wasn’t that.

 

“Good morning, Granny!” Liam called into the cottage.

“Liam? What are you doing here? I thought you were out on a hunt?”

“Well, I’m back now aren’t I?” Granny hugged him and smiled, then pulled away and frowned.

“Though you need to go take a bath right now, you smell of dead animals.” Liam just laughed heartily and nodded, but before he could get away Phil opened the door, peeking his head around the corner.

“Liam?” As soon as he saw the older man he grinned and ran straight into his arms.

“Hey there, champ, how are you?”

“Good! I missed you, don’t like it when you go away.”

“I know, but maybe you’ll come with me one day?” He said and grinned at Phil.

 

Liam, being in the village council, was frequently with Granny, which meant being frequently with Phil. With a 14 year difference, Liam was like an older brother for Phil. Helping him out, teaching him things, playing with him. They were hardly ever apart, except when Liam went out on hunts. Phil was always grumpy then, he once even ran away when he’d been on a particularly long journey, which had only happened once. Phil, of course, came back the same evening when he got hungry, cold and scared. He promised to never ever run away again.

 

“Hey, I made you something. I finished it last night.” Liam picked out a little pendant from his pocket, there was a bird carved onto it.

“Oh.” Phil looked at it with big eyes. He grinned and took it, then he saw that there was a little loop on top of the pendant.

“That’s for a leather ribbon, so you can wear it, if you’d like. Maybe it’s not your style. But I guess it’s to remind you that I’m never too far away. I’ll always be with you. Right here, kid.” Liam pointed to Phil’s chest, above his heart.

“You’re in my heart?” He chuckled at that and shrugged.

“Well, it might feel like it at least.” Phil smiled at that, and hugged Liam.

“Can you teach me to carve like this?”

“Sure, if Granny approves.” They both looked at her with puppy eyes and how could she possibly say no to those faces?

“Don’t always make me the bad one! Of course, the worst that could happen is that you cut yourself a little. But that’s a part of life.” Phil thought for a moment, seemingly put off by the cutting part, but then decided that he didn’t really care.

“I’m gonna be the best at carving! I won’t ever, ever cut myself.” Granny and Liam both laughed.

“Well, I’m off.” In the background you could hear people shouting for him. Most likely to help unpack the horses and ready the meat. As Liam heard it he laughed heartily, like he always did and left.

 

Five years later and Phil was a master at carving. At least for his age. Whenever he was free he’d sit in the shed, carving to his heart’s content. He carved people, animals, spoons, knives, sometimes even forks. He tried to be as careful as possible, but sometimes things just didn’t go his way. In a fit of anger he’d chuck the knife into the wall. After a while it became a form of game. Trying to hit certain points, and soon he didn’t come to the shed to carve, but to throw knives.

 

With a few years practise he became really good. At 17 there was almost nothing that he couldn’t hit. He never intended to use it as more than a party trick, a way to release pressure and anger. People said that he could probably do things with that, become a hunter, but as Phil told them again and again. Being a hunter didn’t matter to him. He didn’t have quarrels with the animals, he’d joke. Of course, he knew that hunting was important, and he didn’t condemn people, he even ate meat, but he just couldn’t kill them himself.

 

Simone, the neighbouring kid always tried to convince him otherwise. She was, in Phil’s opinion, an annoying, arrogant, competitive person. Phil usually didn’t hang out with her because of that, he preferred to be with Granny or Liam, and if not with them, then by himself. She usually hung out with the hunters, but sometimes they did hang out. It was a weird kind of friendship they had. It was a rivalry. Yet at the same time they did have things in common. Sure, she used to push him into puddles of mud when they were younger. Sure, he’d always threaten to destroy her bow and arrow. Sure, they always had to make everything a competition between them. Sure, they always hated when the other got more attention from Granny. Though in that department Phil usually won, since she’d taken Phil in and Simone had her mother to go to.

 

Then there was the other side to their odd friendship. When Phil found a dead rabbit and was upset Simone had come to him and comforted him. She told him that it was a normal part of living, and that the rabbit was in a better place. She’d only been kind. Likewise when Simone’s dad had died. Apparently, he’d been a traitor to the country, according to the Queen. He’d paid his taxes too late, being poor and basically homeless. When he began running away the Queen had sent out a search party. As soon as they found him they executed him, no trial, no announcement, no compensation, no nothing. With the help of the village Simone and her mother had’d managed to get by, now they owned a bakery and they were actually pretty happy. But before that happened Phil had sat with her for hours, talking to her, calming her down. Hugging her, holding her, assuring her that everything would be okay. It hadn’t done much, but he was sure it had given her some comfort to at least know that she could cry with someone who’d comfort her.

 

Phil was at his usual spot, practising. It was just some planks he’d nailed up to a tree, but it was where he always went to practise. He made a mental note to change the planks, because frankly they were ruined. He’d hit the middle way too many times. Which sounded like bragging, but hey, it was true.

 

He was about to throw another knife when he heard her voice from behind, he got startled and missed the middle, hitting the tree rather than the planks. _Speaking of the devil…_ He thought and then turned around.

 

“Why, hello, sweetie.” She said. Phil stared at her and rolled his eyes.

“What happened? Did I startle you?” She smirked and put a hand on her hip, looking at the blade planted firmly in the tree and then back at him.

“What happened? Did I startle you?” He mocked and took out the blade. “For your information, I didn’t get scared. So you can leave.”

“Elijah sent me here. He wants us to go catch some fish. I brought lunch too. For later.” She showed him the bag hanging from her side.

“Elijah? The big, burly man who’s in your hunting group? Why would he want me to go fishing with you?” Instead of answering Simone just shrugged and walked towards him.

“Don’t you mind. Let’s just go.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you!” He crossed his arms, but Simone paid him no mind and instead pulled him along. While passing he managed to grab his bag.

 

“You don’t even have fishing rods with you?!”

“Honey, don’t worry. I have everything settled.” Phil felt odd about the whole ordeal, but he supposed he didn’t have a lot of choices. He muttered that he could walk for himself and then followed her. Why on earth would Elijah want him and Simone to go fish? I mean, Simone he could understand, but not him. It’s not like they hated each other, but he hardly knew Elijah, and they didn’t really communicate outside of him having a message for Granny that Phil was to deliver.

 

They walked through the forest for about ten minutes before Phil could hear the water. Simone pulled him through a pair of high bushes and when they came out Phil’s breath was taken away.

 

It was a clearing in the woods. The first thing he noticed was a fox scurrying off into the bushes and away from them. Phil saw the river up ahead and was immediately comforted by its steady clatter. The water glittered and it looked like there were diamonds in the water. There were two fishing rods leaning against a tree. The grass looked soft and if Phil didn’t know better he’d say it had a golden shine to it. There were daisies growing by the bushes, as well as other pretty flowers. Above them the treetops stretched higher than the rest, but some of the branches hung over the little glade. Phil tried to keep a grin off his face. He was with Simone after all, but he couldn’t help it. It was just so beautiful.

 

“I knew you’d like it. Now come on, we didn’t come here to have fun, although I do hope we can do that later.” Phil nodded absentmindedly, completely ignoring Simone due to being so awestruck. He threw his bag down to the side, sat down on a rock by the river and grabbed one of the rods.

“So. How did you find this place? Or did the others find it?”

“I did. Was trying to get out of the village for a minute. It was around the time when my pops died. It became my escape.” Simone looked out at the water with a wistful look on her face and Phil was just plain confused. He didn’t even really want to be here. He just wanted to go practise, then go make some food for him and Granny. Maybe help Liam out around the village. Instead he was here, what was her scheme?

“Why did you take me here then? Why didn’t we just go where the others usually fish?” Her gaze was now pointed at Phil.

“Because I felt it was time to share it?”

“With me? Aren’t we enemies or something?” Simone chuckled, then went to take one of the fishing rods and shrugged.

“More like frenemies, don’t you think?”

“You wish…”

“I do, and so do you. You only hang out with Liam and Granny and have no friends your age, except me. And the same goes for me. Except I hang out with the hunters.” In reply, Phil just snorted and shook the thought away. It was completely ridiculous, he had friends! There was Alfonso… I mean, sure, the only conversations they had were about… He couldn’t really remember- but that was beside the point! He tried to come up with more people when he realised that Simone was right, which made him annoyed, too annoyed for comfort. He took the fishing rod and sat down by her. She smirked as she saw the frown on his face. Phil had to admit that she’d won over him, yet again.

 

After that Phil tried to keep quiet as to not fall for another one of Simone’s stupid traps, but she kept babbling on about fish, about anything that crossed her mind really. To Phil’s own surprise he didn’t mind that much. Usually, he liked the quiet, the chirping of birds, soft glow of the sun. Maybe the pitter-patter of rain. Yet… Simone’s presence was nice, enjoyable even. Not that he cared about what she was saying, but just the fact that he wasn’t alone, and maybe that was the whole point.

 

So, maybe, just maybe, he began to talk back, occasionally letting out sounds of confirmation. Maybe a playful laugh and chuckle. Something less than apathy. To which Simone just babbled on even more and Phil wasn’t sure if he regretted that or not.

 

“You know, this is actually quite nice.” Simone noted and finally fell quiet. She put the rod down and took her bag. Out came breadsticks and some ham.

“Yeah, I know it ain’t much, but I wasn’t really sure if you’d actually let me drag you with me.” This puzzled Phil because he didn’t expect Simone to be so unsure, he knew that if needed, Simone would drag him there by his ear and Phil wouldn’t be able to stop that. He repeated this to Simone and she just chuckled and handed him a breadstick.

“You’d be surprised how nervous a girl like me could be. Especially with a boy like you…” She offered a shy smile, but just as quick as it came, it was gone.

“Wait, Simone, what do you mean?” He asked, but she just shrugged.

“Nevermind that, we’ve gotten enough fish for today.” Phil looked at the half-empty basket and began to protest, but she was already splashing water on him.

“Hey!” Phil gasped and splashed some back on her. The war had begun, clothes became wet and shoes were soaked, but instead of screaming, there was laughter and playful shrieks.

 

The sun was low in the sky when Phil heard the chariot. At first he disregarded the noise, but when it kept going he knew something wasn’t right. There wasn’t just one or two, the number was closer to six, maybe eight. Well, there was only one chariot, but he heard a lot of horses and people talking. He looked at Simone who had worry etched onto her face. She glanced at Phil and nodded. In silence they both agreed to go back to the village.

 

The walk through the woods was the easiest part. The chariot was already quite a bit ahead, and Phil remembered his way back, but coming back to the village was the harder part. Simone advised Phil to stay in the bushes, behind the houses and go in the alleyways. The thought that there was something to be afraid of in their little village made him shiver.

 

As they arrived to the square they saw everyone cramped together in front of the court-house,. Children and adults alike. Phil saw children crying and hiding behind their parents, couples holding hands and shying away. Some people, like Granny and Liam, stood like a protecting barrier at the front. Their chins high. Some people, like Elijah and his people, held their fists clenched at their sides while taking a defensive stance.

 

“...is the Queen’s orders! This was decided a long time ago. Taxes will be raised!” One of the guards shouted out to the square.  

“Yes, but you must be reasonable! You’re the Queen’s people! You must understand that we have nothing else left to give! We have managed quite well despite the Queen constantly raising the taxes. But soon we won’t.” Liam argued.

“You’ll manage.” The soldier barked and Liam was shocked by the reply, and so was Phil.

“What if we don’t? Does the Queen not care for us and our well being?” At this the guard’s impassive face turned into a hostile one. He pointed his spear towards Liam’s throat. Phil was ready to jump out, but Simone held him back.

“You should be careful what you say around here. In case you fools haven’t already realised. The Queen is sitting in this chariot, and you dare disrespect her in this manner?!” Liam raised his chin, but stayed quiet. Granny was now moving forward to deescalate the situation. People were starting to mumble and grow restless. She must’ve seen that there was no way that a fight would settle anything.

“I think we can resolve this situation without violence. We are simply stating our opinion. Isn’t it the Queen’s duty to listen to our complaints and consider them?”

“She’s done enough listening. The Queen is wise and just. You will obey her, or face trial and execution.” The quiet mumble in the crowd was growing louder. Granny was beginning to look worried, yet she still held her position.

 

“Wise and just? The Queen is a selfish and crooked demon that uses our money to benefit herself and no one else!” Elijah suddenly burst out. He came forward, even with people trying to hold him back. He spit at the Queen’s chariot and everyone gasped. Phil could even hear Simone make a surprised noise. Elijah and him had never gotten along particularly well. He was too… Rough, and expected Phil to be the same. But right in this moment, he agreed with him. If he could, he would do the same. He supposed that the Queen had never done anything to him in particular, but holding a weapon to Liam’s throat was good enough. Then of course there was the fact that she’d killed Simone’s father. From what he knew, it was unfair and tragic. Some of the stories about her were things from before he was even born.

 

She’d killed her own sister, the former queen, who was pregnant at the time. Or so they said. She’d blamed it on a group from the inside that worked with a witch coven. That they’d found her to be unfair to them, and that she needed to die. It was obviously fake for many reasons, but one of them was because the former queen, Rosanna, had always had a good relationship with any and all magical beings. Be it wizards, trolls, fair folk or werewolves. She even had a small witch coven in her inner circle, she _was_ a witch. Why they would want her dead, knowing that she was the first witch to become a queen? That they were finally getting the rights that they deserved? And the respect? Another reason was that after the tragedy, the other heirs, people who had a claim on the throne were slowly disappearing and turning up dead. None of it made sense. People knew, and at first they asked questions, but when the Queen brought back execution the questions stopped.

 

She slowly began secluding everyone, turning them against each other. Clans of vampires and packs of werewolves who’d been intertwined for centuries began separating, all because of rumours that the Queen spread. The forests that had once been filled with humans, druids and elves alike were now divided into the Eastern Woods and the Western Woods. Humans inhabited the east and elves and druids had the west. Fairies were moved to a separate forest all together. The trolls were rare, and if you ever saw one you could consider yourself unique. The Queen explained that they’d gone back to their secluded nature. That no one was to blame. At first, people protested, they saw through her lies, but then she began stigmatising interspecies relationships, interspecies children. She called them “mixed” and slowly, but surely began taking away the rights for them. Most of it wasn’t on paper, they were _technically_ legal, but the prejudice could be so bad, in the capitol mainly, that soon, she’d driven them away.

 

Phil soon understood that he’d underestimated just how much he despised her. The things she’d done. He fully understood Elijah, and the guards were beginning to point their spears at Elijah who seemed unphased. Then, all of a sudden, cutting through all the commotion, a laugh could be heard. Not lighthearted and humorous, but rather ice-cold and taunting. It was cruel. The door to the chariot opened and out came the Queen. Her ice-cold stare and blinding smile stunned everyone, including Phil.

 

“Might I ask your name?” Her face still looked like she was trying to contain laughter, and Phil couldn’t understand, by the looks of it, neither could Elijah, or anyone else.

“Elijah.”

“Well then, _Elijah_ , I understand your concern, but I’ll have you know that I am not a ‘selfish and crooked demon’, in fact, I’d like to think I’m rather kind.” Elijah had to bite back another remark.

“Then you wouldn’t mind taking your guard’s spear away from Liam’s neck, your majesty?” Granny said, and Phil could see that ‘your majesty’ was the last thing she wanted to call her. He had to applaud her skill to keep it together.

“No, of course not. I suppose, he hasn’t done anything that bad. Had he for example… Spit on my chariot, or disrespected me any further I might have had him killed.” The spear was lowered and he immediately stepped closer to Granny. At this point, Elijah was starting to break out of his brave facade. The implications suggested that he was the next victim and Phil was nearing his breaking point. He would soon jump out, he didn’t know what the hell he’d do, but he’d do something, instead of standing here and letting everything happen.

 

Though the spear was never directed to Elijah. The Queen looked over the crowd and then to Granny.

“What do you do in this village?”

“I’m the council’s leader. Why?” The Queen shrugged and whispered something into the guard’s ear.

“No reason. You just looked pretty old, and I found you to still have quite the power in you. I admire that.” She paused and just stared at Granny, scrutinising her, As if trying to find her weak point. Everyone expected something to happen, and so did Phil. Something was terribly wrong, and he had a bad feeling about all of this. The silence was electric and tense and everyone realised that the Queen had no intention of being nice. All of this was a power play. Who even came along on tax raises? She wanted to make sure that no one would defy her. Ever.

 

“We’re leaving. In two weeks, the tax collectors will come and they will expect you to have the taxes, if not, you will be accused of fraud.” She announced and then climbed back inside her chariot.

“Also. Before I go, I think you will need a new council leader.” Everyone was left puzzled, but nothing happened. The guards left and the chariot began rolling away.

 

Phil began climbing out from the bushes. Simone followed closely and Granny saw them. She went to greet them with a smile, but suddenly, her face contorted into one of pain. Phil ran up to her and grabbed her before she fell.

“Granny?” She attempted to reply, but instead began coughing up blood, it began trickling down the chin . Phil’s eyes widened. _That’s_ what the Queen meant.

“GRANNY! Someone! Help her!” He helped her lie down on the floor and felt panic bubbling in his chest. She was killing her. The Queen was murdering Granny in cold blood. Phil knew it.

“Oh my, she… She’s in my head… Let this-” She began coughing again and Phil didn’t know what to do. Everyone else was just standing there. He could hear someone call the doctor.

“Let this be a warning. You will lose not only traitors, but also innocents.” Granny’s eyes cleared up as the Queen left her thoughts.

“Why are you all just standing there?! Help her, you idiots!” Everything felt eerily quiet, the only thing Phil could hear was his own breathing and Granny coughing.

“Phil. L-Listen to me my dear. Stay true to yourself. Don’t become bitter and-” Phil couldn’t look as she began coughing again. Her breathing was becoming strained, as if someone was strangling her.

“No, no, no, I can’t let this happen. Please, stay with me, don’t close your eyes. Granny, please…” The tears fell onto her chest and Simone got down beside him and stroked his back.

“Don’t seek revenge, be kind, never lose your… Your innocence. Don’t lose your love for all that is good…”

“Please, don’t say goodbye. You’ll be okay...” He whispered and stroked her hair. Phil started to realise that it wasn’t true. Had she been physically hurt he could do something, but magic? He was just a human, he had no understanding of magic, or how it worked.

“Phil, my dear, dear boy. You’ll do good. Just… Don’t change. I love you.” She reached her hand up to Phil’s cheek, and frowned when she couldn’t. She made a kind of whimpering sound and a wheeze before letting her hand drop. In Phil’s mind the sound of its impact was loud, and scary and he immediately denied that it ever happened. He began shaking his head in a desperate attempt to unwish that it ever happened.

 

Liam bent down to Phil and put another hand on his back. Phil just shrugged it off and then did the same to Simone’s. He stood up and sprinted away to his shed. He locked it and stayed there for the rest of the day, even night. He didn’t do anything besides trying to tell himself that it didn’t happen. Granny would come knock on the door any moment. They could help her, a wizard or witch would be here, just visiting and happen to be able to help her. She’d come and tell him that she’s alive.

 

After that it turned into the whole nightmare scenario. That he’d wake up any moment now, Granny would wake him up and call him a lazy sack of potatoes. Or he’d wake up with a tear streaked face and smile as he’d know that she was alive, and that it never happened. God. He’d do anything to make it undone. But it would never be undone.

 

During the closest week he went out of the shed in the evenings, sat quiet by the dinner table as everyone tried to keep a normal conversation. If Phil wasn’t annoyed enough already, he certainly was now. Liam said that he’d take care of the house until “Phil felt better”. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone? The house wasn’t gonna fall apart just because he wasn’t there all day.

 

Some days Simone came to the shed and tried to talk to him, she must’ve thought it would help him in someway, but it just pissed him off more. Liam came too. Some of their neighbours came. Even Elijah? He wanted to shout at them to leave him alone, he wasn’t gonna just get over it. The Queen was a murderer and she’d taken the only parental figure in his life. He’d never given much thought to what happened to his real parents, but he didn’t care. They must’ve abandoned him, but now… He wished that they were here, that they could tell him that it would be alright.

 

He wasn’t gonna pretend that he was completely alone. He had Liam. He had Simone. But it just wasn’t the same. He had never even liked Simone all that much? Their relationship had never made much sense.

 

Liam was a brotherly figure, and yes, while he would understand what it was to lose someone so important, he would never understand how it felt to not have anywhere else to go. He’d had a wonderful childhood, or at least that’s what Phil had understood. His parents had died before their time from a terrible virus, yes, but Liam said that it hadn’t hurt him as much as he thought. They were always happy, and there was no one to blame. It had taken him awhile to get over it, but he was already grown up. He could live with it. Liam also had a girlfriend, he wasn’t alone. Phil was.

 

Somewhere deep down inside himself he knew he wasn’t, in fact, alone. He could reach out and everyone would help him, but he wasn’t ready... They weren’t ready. Everyone seemed to think this was so easy. Everyone seemed to already have accepted that Granny was dead before Phil had even accepted that it had happened in the first place!

 

A few weeks later Phil finally decided to leave his shed for more than a few hours. He took his bag of knives and took a canteen with him. He sneaked off and was happy when he noticed that no one followed him. He trekked through the forest until he’d reached it. He entered through the bushes and was happy to find that the place Simone had showed him was empty. He needed some peace and quiet. (Yeah, peace and quiet as he threw knives at a tree instead of dealing with his loss as a healthy being, but shush, no one needed to point that out.)

 

He’d ended up throwing all his knives in just a few minutes, which was a record for him and just as he was about to pick out his knives from the tree he heard something from the bushes. At first he figured it was just an animal. Perhaps a rabbit, or some kind of pheasant. Then the noise came again and he pulled a knife out. He looked to where he’d heard the noise.

“Show yourself or I will fucking take a stab in the dark and throw this knife. It might miss or hit you, but do you really wanna risk it?” Phil said and waited. Suddenly Simone popped out of the bush.

“What the fuck?” Simone didn’t reply and just chuckled while brushing off the dirt and leaves.

“Why didn’t you just fucking say it was you?” Phil said again and relaxed.

“Nice to see you too! Me? Sure, honey, I’m doing fine. Though there was this psycho who wanted to take a stab at me, but they didn’t.” Phil rolled his eyes and continued taking out the knives.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I did find this place before you, so I don’t see how you have the right to ask _me_ that.” She teased, but Phil wasn’t in the fucking mood.

“It was empty here when I came, and just a few minutes later you’re here. Don’t patronise me, why did you follow me?” Simone sat down on one of the stones and shrugged.

“Haven’t seen you leave your house in forever. Thought I’d investigate.” Phil clenched his fists and tried to ignore the comment, he really did, but he was so tired. He was so fucking tired of everyone thinking that they needed to fix Phil. Help him or some other bullshit. Phil was fine, completely fucking fine. He’d lost someone he loved, did they expect him to be a fucking smiling idiot the next day?

“You should be more concerned for yourself! I’m the only one who is acting like Granny was _murdered_! By the _actual_ Queen! The rest of you are going on your merry way, not even _trying_ to create justice for her!” Phil shouted and Simone started to look angry. She stood up slowly and nodded.

“Sure, and you’re doing much better. Moping in your shed, waiting for… What? For her to _come back_? For better times? Fuck off, get a grip, _move on_. You’re one person, the Queen has a whole army at her disposal. No one can win over her.” Instead of backing down Phil went at it harder. He was way too angry to cool off now.

“You know what? _You’re a coward_! The only reason everyone thinks that the Queen is unstoppable is because no one has even tried! So _fuck you_.”

“Oh? So what are you gonna do? Start some kind of resistance? You know you’re just gonna get yourself killed. No one here will join you. Wanna know why? Because we have some damn common sense! I don’t know what it is that’s gotten you so upset with the world, resulting in this obsession with Granny’s death, not being able to let go. Maybe it’s the fact that you were abandoned as a child, and she’s been you parental figure in your life.”

“Don’t you fucking dare, you better shut the fuck up.” Phil hissed through gritted teeth. His origins were rarely brought up, but Simone knew how much of a sore spot it was for Phil. For her to say anything about it, especially in this context, was cruel and foolish. Nevertheless, Simone continued, not even acknowledging that Phil spoke.

“I can’t help that your real parents didn’t love you!” Phil clenched his fists tightly, his nails digging into his palms and if he hadn’t been so furious he would’ve been worried that he’d break skin.

“Fuck you, Simone… Fuck you. I don’t know what you came here for, but I can tell you, unless it was to fucking piss me off, you didn’t succeed.” Phil growled and proceeded to take out the last knife from the tree and stormed off, bag jolting violently at his side. If he’d just looked back, he would’ve seen Simone’s apologetic face, but he probably wouldn’t have cared. Not with the state he was in or considering what Simone had said.

 

Down the streets of the village Phil was fuming, tears blurring his sight, but Phil refused to let them fall. This was no time to cry. His angered march was halted when he knocked into a man. On another day he might’ve apologised, but today, now, of all days, the man wasn’t so lucky.

“You should really watch where you’re going! Not everyone is gonna move for you!” He yelled and looked up. In front of him stood a, in lack of better words, scruffy, middle-aged man. He had an unkempt stubble, not quite a beard, not quite shaved. He had messy hair and the clothes looked used, overused, as if he’d worn them for years. Phil remembered his manners and sighed briefly.

“I’ve had a bit of a bad day. I apologise for knocking into you.” He said, but it wasn’t sincere on any level, the man didn’t seem to care, or maybe he didn’t notice.

“It’s okay. I’ve been a bit lost in my thoughts, myself. I am Killian.” Phil tried to remember him, but couldn’t. He knew of practically everyone in the village, at least he thought so.

“I’ve never heard of you. Are you new?”

“I’m just passing through, and I figured I’d make a small stop here, you don’t happen to know where I can find a well, do you? Need to fill up my canteen.” Killian asked. Phil definitely hadn’t expected this, he just wanted to go home and sulk, but he supposed he still had _some_ decency left in himself.

“In fact, I do. In my backyard, why don’t you come with? Oh, and I’m Phil, by the way.” Why on earth he offered that, he didn’t know. Who knows, maybe he would play some form of important role in his future? It was a funny thought that was meant as a joke, but Phil had a feeling. One that he couldn’t quite shake.

 

When they got to Granny’s cottage, or rather, Phil’s cottage, he filled up Killian’s canteen and expected him to be on his merry way, so Phil could go and be angry. Instead, he started conversation.

“So, where do you come from? If you’re just passing through?”

“Well, I originally lived in Oravella, but I’ve been all over.” Phil was a bit surprised to hear that.

“Why did you leave? From what I’ve heard, the village is beautiful, you must have the prettiest sunrises. Orange sky over the ocean? The mirror mountains reflecting over you, god, I don’t think I could ever even think about leaving.” Killian bit the inside of his cheek and sighed and Phil thought that maybe he shouldn’t have asked, but before he could apologise Killian responded.

“It _was_ beautiful, but then something disappeared, and everything suddenly seemed so ugly.” Phil understood. He understood to the point of his chest aching, and it reminded him of what he’d lost.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“It’s okay. I think I’ve healed, I’ve decided to go back. I’m staying here for a few days or so, maybe a bit less, then I’m going back home.” He began walking towards the front door to leave.

“I hope it’s beautiful when you come back.” Phil said hurriedly, before he could leave. Killian stopped and turned to Phil, smiling at the hidden meaning behind it and nodded. He gave a casual salute at Phil before leaving.

 

In a weird way, he related to Killian. Maybe it wasn’t so weird, now that he thought about it. They’d obviously both lost something dear to them, and it had crushed them, the only difference was that Killian had finally healed. Phil found himself being jealous of the man who’d lost everything, but found it back. He couldn’t see himself ever doing that.

 

Then a thought struck him, and maybe it wasn’t a good thought, but it was a thought no less. What if Phil left Oakenville? What if he left all of the things that reminded him of Granny? Some would say that it’s irresponsible, but Phil couldn’t see it. He wasn’t going to become leader of the council, he had no one that needed him. Wanted him? Maybe. But no one needed him. He could leave, and maybe some people would protest, but the more Phil thought about it, the more he realised that he needed it. He needed desperately to get out of his village. It hurt too much, and it was too full of memories.

 

The next day Liam came to the cottage, much to Phil’s dismay. Maybe not to Liam personally, but he didn’t like seeing anyone in general anymore.

“Good morning.” Liam said with a cheery voice. Phil knew everyone was trying to sound happy in hopes of getting Phil to be in a good mood too, but it just made them sound patronising and like idiots. As if Granny didn’t happen. He hated that they’d “dealt” with it. That everyone seemed to have moved on while Phil was still mourning. That they acted like there was something wrong with Phil. Or that he was something to pity.

“Morning.” He replied gruffly and sighed.

“Simone is going out fishing, do you want to join her? I think she’d appreciate it.” Phil just shrugged, but they both knew that was to be taken as a no and apparently Liam was tired of it.

“Phil. It’s been months, you really should try to-”

“To what? Forget about it? Fat chance. Get over it? Never. She was murdered.”

“Oh? And what do you intend to do about that? Get justice? For a crime that the Queen committed? Good luck, Phil. Never gonna happen.” Liam said with a scoff and Phil just had to say something, and maybe it was hasted, but he had to. Sometimes leaps of faith needed to be taken.

“I’m leaving Oakenville, going to Oravella, I’m going to start a resistance group.” If Liam had opened his eyes any wider, he was sure they would’ve popped out of their sockets.

“You’ve got to be joking. A resistance group? Don’t be silly.”  
“Why is that silly? How long is this going to go on? Until we’re all too weak to do anything? When she’s starved us all out? When she’s raised the taxes so much that even our unborn children are in debt? When she’s murdered everyone we care about? It’s you that shouldn’t be silly.” Phil said.

“Phil, come on. You don’t have to do this.”  
“People always say that. You don’t have to, and then expect someone else to do it, but if no one does it because someone else is supposed to, then who will? You know that I have a point, don’t pretend like anything else.” To that, Liam didn’t respond, which just made Phil’s mind up even more. He needed to leave and protest against the Queen. Maybe then he could find some peace of mind. Or at least some justice .

 

When Liam left, Phil wasn’t even sure why he came in the first place. Maybe Phil was grieving, but that didn’t mean he was incapable of taking care of his own home. A home he was going to leave soon, he reminded himself. He began packing and realised that it was probably good to have someone wanting to look after this place. Maybe Liam would move in. Yes, that would be good. Liam would probably like it here. He’d put the shed to its actual use. Filling it with his little wooden people and his pendants that he always made. Sometimes he made detailed dragons or perhaps a bird's wing. Maybe he could start a little shop? Yes. That would be lovely.

 

He finished packing, keeping it light with his favourite knives and some spare ones. A few carefully chosen changes of clothes, a filled canteen and some bread for the journey, it probably wasn’t that long (not that he knew how long it was), but he figured he could have it just in case.

 

Somewhere in the middle of going through the house, doing chores and cleaning every nook and corner he realised that this was his last day here. Every memory of Granny, of Liam and Simone, of his childhood, would be final. Maybe he’d come back one day. Sometime in the future, but for now, he considered this his last time, and maybe it was. Who knows when he’d come back, or if he even would. If he really was starting a resistance against the Queen then he might not live long. The thought was admittedly scary, but it also thrilled him in some sort of fucked up way. It frightened him a little, to feel excitement at the thought of dying, though that might just be how he is now. It might be how he’ll always be, but Phil found himself not minding that much.

 

The next morning he searched for Killian, he might not find him, and he may have left town already, even if he said he’d stay a few days. He’d searched through the whole village, the tavern, the bakery, butcher, blacksmith and even in some of the farmer’s houses. Eventually Phil gave up and realised that it was silly, and stupid. Not just to think that he could get to go with Killian, but leaving in general. He’d never achieve anything, and the only person who could really make him feel better was dead. Buried six feet into the ground in a pretty meadow with sunlight always shining through the leaves. The wind making whistling noises that made it feel like she was there and-

 

Bam. A wall appeared in front of him, except it wasn’t a wall. It was a person, Phil backed away to see Killian.

“Killian?”

“Yes, I think that’s me, since I last checked.” He spoke with a raised eyebrow, but not in annoyance, but more in amusement.

“Yeah, I guess we bump into each other like this, maybe it’ll be our thing?” Phil said and scratched his neck.

“Our thing?” He asked, but shrugged it away and continued. “Frankly, it doesn’t matter. You were the first person I got to know in this village, that makes you a friend. Even if it is a little one.” Killian gave small chuckle and it took Phil a little while to realise.

“Hey! I’ll have you know I’m 17 and I have the best years of my life ahead of me, old man!” He ended up laughing too and wow, did that feel odd.

“Well, I’m going to go back to my room at the tavern, I’ll see you around I hope.”

 

Phil began go to leave and thought about why he was searching for Killian in the first place before remembering. God, how could he forget?

“Before you leave, do you mind if I ask you something? It’s a bit sudden, but I hope it’s not too much of a bother for you.”

“If you want to ask if I’ll adopt you, the answer is no sadly.” He joked. “Sorry, do tell.”

“Well, I guess, I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said yesterday, about everything becoming ugly. I think that I really related to that, I’ve lost something really dear to me, and I can’t stand it here anymore. Basically, can I come with you to Oravella? I’d go myself, but I don’t really know my way around.” Killian’s shoulders slumped and he nodded in understanding.

“Phil, I know what I said, and I stand by that, but you can’t run away from your issues.” How did Killian have the right to judge? Why did this always have to come up in every conversation Phil’s had?

“I know that! I know! People keep thinking that I can’t make my own decision just because I’m grieving. Or that there’s something wrong with me just because I’m not acting like a smiling idiot when injustice has happened.” Sometimes Phil wondered if they were right, but only for a split second, because how could they be? He wasn’t insane, his judgement wasn’t impaired, he was grieving, not losing his mind!

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you, but if you’re sure, then who am I to stop you? I don’t see why you can’t come with me. But on the condition that you have a horse, or at least the capabilities to ride one?” As a smile spread across Phil’s face, he nodded.

“I think I can get a hold of a horse. When do you plan on leaving?”

“Well, my original plan was in four days, but in all honesty, I don’t see why I should stay that long, I find myself thinking of going home far too often to ignore it. Tomorrow evening? Unless that’s too soon for you.” Phil grinned even wider. He felt thrilled, excited to finally leave, turn a new page, maybe forget.

“Tomorrow is perfect. Tomorrow then?”

“Tomorrow, I’ll wait for you at the edge of the forest, yeah?” Phil nodded and thanked him profusely before letting Killian carry on.

 

The joy was short lived. When he got home and looked at his packed bag, the tidy shelves and empty rooms he realised the weight of what he was doing. It wasn’t just tidy and empty in a clean and minimalistic sense, it was void of any life. Granny always went on about how no house is a home without some mess. It made it look lived in, like there was soul. Things were being used and there was unfinished business, ready to be finished. Phil had completed it all. Prematurely or not, there was nothing more tying him here. In the background he heard a laugh, giddy and loud. Well, maybe there still were a few things, but he was about to sever those ties.

 

“Knock, knock! It’s me!” Simone called and Phil went to greet her.

“Hi.” He said with carefully practised nonchalance, not that it was too much of a strain anymore. Her face fell at his tone, but she seemed to shrug it off.

“Look, I’m not gonna dance around the subject, okay? I came here to apologise. I said some things that were out of line, but I still stand by the other things. Leaving here is a bit radical, and sudden. We can work this out. I don’t know why you’re so stuck on this, but maybe it’s because you feel that no one understands your struggle, but we do. Phil. You’re not alo-”

“I’m leaving tomorrow.” Silence spread and when Phil looked at Simone, really looked at her, he saw heartbreak. He knew what it looked like.

“What?”

“Yeah, I am. And you can’t stop me. I really feel like I need this. To get out. I can’t get better here. Besides, I’ve thought about that resistance group, and I doubt that I’ll find anyone here.”

“For fuck’s sake, Phil! I really don’t want to lash out again so I suggest-”  
“Please, just leave! There’s nothing you can do about this!”

“Stop interrupting me! Phil, listen. I don’t know what will convince you, but I’m willing to try everything. I don’t want you to leave.” She said, her voice dwindling down to a whisper.

“Well, I’m going to.”  
“But… But we were always going to be friends, you said. It’s always been you and me… Phil, I love you. I have no one else. I’ll be nicer, I’ll stop teasing you.” She said with desperation and looked at Phil, but he didn’t look back. He couldn’t. He needed to do this. He needed to. He couldn’t acknowledge her confession, he’d never had feelings for her, but knowing that he was hurting her wasn’t easily discarded, but he did it anyway.

“This village hurts too much.”

“Then let me come with you!”

“You don’t actually want that. You’d be miserable, and you’d end up resenting me.” In defeat, Simone looked down and sighed.

“Just think about it. Think about not leaving. Please?” When Phil didn’t respond Simone said a farewell and left.

 

The next day passed, but it didn’t pass easily. The consequences of his decision were sinking in now. As it turned out, people desperately wanted him to stay. People that he deeply cared for. They all tried to convince him to stay and for a split second he wanted to. Then he reminded himself that it wasn’t what he needed. What he needed was to stop thinking about Granny. About her death, about everything that reminded him of Granny. Except the resistance part. Though he’d try not to focus on that. Somewhere he knew that he was just running away, but he didn’t care. Or maybe he was repressing how much he cared. All he knew was that this evening Killian would wait for him to follow him to Oravella, and that Phil wouldn’t let him leave on his own.

 

As Phil saw the sun standing low on the horizon he took his horse, his bags and rode out to where Killian was standing, feeding his horse.

“I’m ready.” Killian looked up at Phil and nodded.

They began riding and as Phil looked back at his home he saw Simone, she stood, looking at them in horror. She dropped what she’d been holding, he saw it crashing into the ground, breaking into a million pieces. She ran, ran as fast as she could, but stopped at the fence, marking the border, which Phil had already crossed.

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN SAY GOODBYE!” She yelled at Phil, who could no longer look. He ignored Killian’s stare and instead quickened the pace of his horse. Leaving everything behind and where he expected freedom, or sadness, was an empty hole, making him feel numb, but he couldn’t be bothered to care.

 

He finally arrived at Oravella with Killian after a three day ride with some stops and nights at moldy inn’s, and needless to say, Phil was exhausted. That didn’t stop him from observing the view, white clay houses with grey roofs. The air felt clearer somehow. Phil didn’t know if it was because he was finally out of the woods (figuratively and literally) or if it was simply because the trees didn’t dampen the air. He saw people farming the grounds and some kids running towards the big plains to run, play with their . Men and women milling about while doing chores. It looked much like any other village, yet newer, fresher, better, in a weird way. He liked it already.

 

He’d dropped his horse off and what little belongings he had at Killian’s (who’d graciously offered Phil to stay with him until finding a better place if and when that happened) and realised that he needed to sharpen his knives. He knew he could probably do it himself, but figured that he could take it to the blacksmith. Mostly to get to know the people around the village. After dropping his bag off at Killian’s he went straight to the blacksmith, his bag of knives thrown over his shoulder.

 

He could hear someone in there. He knocked on the door, and when no one responded he spoke a small hello, but still no response. He decided to go inside, just as he was about to turn he crashed into someone, the next thing he heard was metal falling to the floor and a plethora of swears. Phil didn’t hesitate to help with picking everything up.

 

“You should watch where you’re going!” The guy said and looked up at Phil. He immediately fell silent. Phil looked up at him and saw his faintly stunned face.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to, but no one answered at the door. I’m Phil, I’m new here. What’s your name?”

“Blacksmith, here. I mean, my name is, uh, Dan.” Phil raised and eyebrow and chuckled.

“Okay, sure. _Dan._ ” If Phil hadn’t known better he would’ve said that Dan was blushing. Then he reminded himself that he actually didn’t know better, for all he knew, Dan _was_ blushing. He decided to go for that theory instead. It was more entertaining.

 

“I’ve been really tired and stressed lately, so I would appreciate it if you didn’t mock me. What do you want?” He said and put all the things to the side. Phil noticed that most of them were scraps of metal, ruined. Suddenly he was a tiny bit worried about leaving his favourite knives here. Dan must’ve seen him eyeing them as he cleared his throat. Getting Phil’s attention.

“Well, as I said, I’m new here, and I haven’t sharpened my throwing knives in quite a while, I was thinking you could help me. Unless you’re too tired?” It looked as though Dan wanted to give a snarky remark, but decided against it. Instead he replied.

“I’m perfectly capable of sharpening your knives.”

“Yes, of course. I’m sure.” He handed him his bag. Then couldn’t help but glance at Dan’s failed stack. Dan, again, seemed to feel ashamed of himself. No, bashful was a better word.

“They’re not my finest work. I-, they’re-” Dan stayed silent for a moment, but Phil’s inquiring gaze prompted him to continue.

“I was attempting to create cutlery, a-and mirror frames. You know, small, detailed stuff, I don’t usually do that, anyway, why am I telling you this again? I’ll have your knives sharpened by sundown.” He put the knives aside and turned to walk away.

“Thanks, anyway. I’ll come pick them up later.” He left the house and went to the beach. Dan was left to grumble over the pretty new boy. Not that he’d indulge himself in his pretty face, or his pretty hands that had handed him the bag. He wouldn’t indulge himself with pretty people with pretty smiles. Never. So he instead cursed him for crashing into him, as that seemed to make more sense.

 

The village was a nice one just by the sea, in the far distance he could see the beautiful main city, Ancora. Phil always wanted to see the ocean. He’d never gotten to go with Liam on their trips to the big city, always just stayed in his little village in the forest. Never going further than where the forest met the great plains. And now that Phil had travelled across them he realised that they weren’t even all that big. They only told him those stories as a child so he’d be scared. But hey! Here he was. He got out. He’d left the nest that kept him down.

 

Phil winced at that thought. He was just trying to justify his running away. He was afraid, terrified even, to stay and face everyone. Their pity and grief. He tried, even if hiding in your shed for months couldn’t be counted as trying to cope. He was angry at the Queen and at that whole stupid village and angry, angry, angry. So _angry._  Then, when the anger had simmered down, he knew, he wasn’t even that angry, he was just miserable. And he was powerless. He couldn’t stop the sadness. He couldn’t ignore it, it was always there, like a constant reminder of what he’d lost. Of what he wished hadn’t happened, or what he wished _did_ happen.

 

Killian must be wondering where he was, but he couldn’t move. And when the sun was setting in the horizon, the sea turning pink and beginning to glow, he still couldn’t move. He knew he needed to get his knives. Maybe he could practice, get some anger out. Yeah, that would do him good. He should stand up, and go. Right now. Just stand up, move his feet. Say something polite to Dan as he quickly grabs his knives. Then go find a tree that he could release anger at. Even with these constant commands his brain was providing him, his body didn’t want to move. And instead, tears fell down his cheeks. It turned dark and the air went kind of cold. Not that it ever really got that cold in the summer. Still, he was shivering.

 

Behind him he could hear footsteps and he really should get going. Maybe it was Killian, being worried, not that he would, they hardly knew each other, and the only reason he was staying with Killian was because he had nowhere else to go. Not because Killian had some kind of special bond to Phil.

 

“Hey, you, new person, Phil, was it? I figured you’d want your knives, and when you didn’t come to get them I thought I’d look for you…” Dan stopped his sentence when Phil didn’t respond. He was trying to gather himself, he didn’t trust his voice at this moment.

“...Or whatever. I’ll just, uhm, put them here. I don’t want these around my blacksmith. Makes it messy.” He said with haste and put the bag down. Phil finally replied. He hoped that the dark would conceal his red and puffy eyes.

“Sorry, thanks. I, uh- Thanks.” His voice shook, just slightly, and he expected steps to head away from him, but instead Dan sat down beside him.

“Hey. Uhm, are you oka-” Dan looked at Phil with wide eyes. “Shit. You’re not okay, are you?” Phil sniffled and wiped his eyes and runny nose.

“I’m fine. I’ll be fine. You don’t have to do anything. I’ve just… Had a hard time. I’m fine. Just fine, I’m fine.” He knew he sounded repetitive, but he needed to say that, just so he didn’t break down in front of a stranger that just found him annoying.

“Hey, look, I know you don’t really know me or anything, but… Shit, I don’t know. Can I do _anything?_ ” Phil snorted at that, it was bitter and made him pull his legs closer to his chest. _No. You can’t. No one can._ He thought. Granny was dead, and no one could bring her back. He would never see her again. Her kind eyes, or warm smile. Never get soup from her when he was sick. No more hugs that made his chest tighten with joy. He took a deep and shaky breath to reply, and then broke into tears. Despite his head telling him no. That he should go, and stop bothering this person who obviously had better things to do.

“Hey… I’m sorry. Did I say something wrong?” Dan realised that Phil wouldn’t answer, so he just wrapped his arms around him and let him cry for a while. After Phil was done he stumbled over his words, attempting to say a ‘thank you’ and a ‘sorry’ at the same time. Dan assured him that it was okay, and let him go back home.

 

Something that Phil didn’t know though, was that after he’d left, when Dan was in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, he’d decided that for the first time in a while, he had a good feeling about someone. He didn’t want to say that he liked Phil, but something was just so sincere about him, even if Dan could tell that he’d been hurt too. That he was closed off too. Perhaps he related. In anyway, Dan wasn’t going to push Phil away if he attempted more conversations. Maybe, just this once, he could indulge in some pretty things. Just a little while.

 

The next morning Phil felt better. He decided to eat a light breakfast, maybe he’d go and find a good place to kill some time. Last night was just a small slip. He wouldn’t again. He’d even made some poor guy listen to his crying. He’d held him, like some kind of child?! The only thing he didn’t want to admit was that he liked it, just a little bit.

 

Maybe he should go see him again, humiliating as it was, it seemed that this blacksmith was his first friend. Ruined or not, he wanted to at least greet him. Thank him properly for sharpening his knives. He didn’t have any money to bargain with, but he could ask him if he needed help. Or if he could do anything really.

 

“You came home after dusk, didn’t you?” Killian asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

“Yeah, that, uh, blacksmith, Dan. He helped me home. Guess I just got lost in the waves.” Phil shrugged and took another spoonful of porridge. Killian stepped in and scooped some porridge up for himself too.

“Hm, yeah. He’s an okay lad. A bit too grumpy for my liking, but maybe that’s just how you young kids express yourselves nowadays.” Killian smirked smugly and made Phil groan.

“Don’t bring up the young-folk discussion, we’re more mature than we-”  
“Yes, I know that, Phil. I’m just teasing you.”

“What a good job you’re doing.” Phil quipped with sarcasm dripping from his tone and Killian rolled his eyes and instead ate his porridge in silence.

 

Killian left soon enough, saying he’d only stopped by to get breakfast, and of course make sure Phil was alive and well. Phil, however, was walking to the blacksmith’s. He realised all too late that he had no clue what to say, or how to speak to someone who you’d cried your heart out to. Too late, since he was now at the house. Out stepped Dan, his sleeves pulled up and his hands grimy.

“Phil?” He raised an eyebrow and stopped in his path.

“Yeah, hi. Uhm, I don’t know why I’m here really, and I should probably leave, but I just needed to apologise for last night. We don’t have to think about that, I don’t want this to be _completely_ ruined just yet.”

“You haven’t ruined anything. It’s normal to cry. Or so I’ve heard, I’ve never cried in my whole life.” Phil raised his eyebrows in surprise as he looked around the little hut.

“Really? I cry a lot. Maybe too much for it to always be genuine. I don’t understand how you can never cry. Not even when you were born?” He teased.

“Well, I probably did then, and maybe I’ve cried, but if I did, I can’t remember it, which means it doesn’t count.”

“Whatever you say. Anyway. That’s what I came here to say, so I’ll just go. I suppose I’ll see you around. Maybe.” He put his hands in his pockets, his shoulders almost hunched up to his chin. He gave an awkward smile and turned around to leave.

“You will!” Dan called out. Phil turned around.

“See me around, I mean. I’d like that. I think.” Looking up at Dan who seemed just as nervous as he did made Phil release the tension in his shoulders and widen his smile. He nodded and left.

 

Time passed and though the pain hadn’t disappeared as Phil had hoped, it did ease. It became tolerable. In retrospect, it would be unrealistic if Phil forgot and became that “happy idiot” that he always said everyone else was. He came here for it go faster, to start anew. All in all, it was going pretty okay.

 

He and Dan had become quite the pair. After those first days they seemed to bump into each other everywhere. Phil made a joke about Dan doing it on purpose to which he replied to by rolling his eyes. Something that Phil had recognised as a very common gesture coming from Dan.

 

During months that came, Phil started talking about the Queen, all that she had done to Phil, and Dan shared his own stories, including ones about his parents, being kicked out of the royal council for the sole reason of not being human, and because their son was a “mixed one”. It turned out that Dan and Phil wasn’t the only one in the village that felt such hate for their ruler.

 

One evening, when the sun had set and most of the usual activity had dulled down, Dan took Phil to a cottage where people were gathered. It was almost empty except for a cot in the corner and a fireplace facing the door. Around it sat people, old as well as young, humans, elves, vampires, werewolves, as well as two dwarfs huddled close together in the corner. It made Phil feel like he was doing something forbidden, something scary and it gave him a rush of excitement. To hide in the dark, nothing but the glow of a fire letting him see.

 

“Hey, Dan.” A small voice spoke and looked up at Dan. They sat down and Dan gave a curt nod.

“Hi. This is Phil, the guy from Oakenville. You might recognise him. I’ve deemed him trustworthy and let him join the party.” Phil gave a greeting nod and everyone else did the same.

 

Not much really happened. They talked about the Queen briefly before going on to different topics. Their life, something that happened to them this week. Sometimes they made jokes and were happy. The more meetings Phil went to the more potential he saw. They’d become his semi-friends.

 

So far, they were about eleven , Dan and Phil included.

 

Someone Phil ended up bonding with outside of their weekly meetings was Jessie. They were an elf, except the usually guarded and secretive nature was completely washed away. They were an open book. Bubbly and cheerful. Always the diplomat when something went wrong. For example when someone couldn’t agree on who was worse, the Queen’s soldiers or the Queen herself, Jessie was always there to defuse it with compromise and laughter. Where looks were concerned she had a kind of mullet, hair down to her shoulders and kind, blue eyes.

 

Then there was Millicent (though she prefered Millie), a young werewolf. Tan skin, brown eyes and fiery-red hair. Her nature was playful and she always had a devious glint in her eyes. Of course, beneath the surface was a deeply sad person. She’d lost her parents in a fight against the Queen. She never really acknowledged it except in quiet hints in the way she spoke about the Queen and the past. Full of remorse and regret and anger and desperate wishes of being able to go back. To do it all over again.

 

The two dwarfs from before were siblings, Maugur and Gimna. They were joined at the hip. Never seen apart, people always joked that if they didn’t learn to live separately they’d become literally merged together, to which they always replied with the threat of a couple of chopped off heads. Though in all honesty, nobody would notice the difference. They bickered, like any siblings do, but they always managed to agree. Their quarrel with the Queen helped them look past any irrelevant differences. She’d infested their mines and mountain with orc breeding grounds. Or rather, the orcs did, but the Queen did nothing to stop it.

 

There was also a group of five hunters. Jacquie, Raphael, Mattheos, Eira and Lupin. They were known throughout the whole village. Lupin, who happened to be a werewolf, was the butcher of the village and helped with hunting as well. He kept quiet and mostly to himself, but he was a kind man. Always humble, and came with diplomatic advice. He had brown skin which turned into brown fur and slick, black hair that he kept in a neat braid, going down all the way to his waist.

 

Jacquie was the mother figure of the group. Her black skin and dark hair gave her a majestic aura. She mostly held a stoic and prideful face, yet kind. When you made her smile or laugh, or in general please her it gave you a sense of pride. She was a vicious hunter in the dark, but an angel when the sun rose.

 

Raphael was a charming, handsome man with a sense of grandiose. He had ivory skin with black hair, along with dark eyes. The contrast made him stick out, yet somehow also manage to blend in. His posture and the way he presented himself in every move and breath could sometimes be a bit pretentious, but his fire was real.

 

Mattheos was a man of flourish. His hair looked gray, but he made it seem like threads of silver. His golden eyes shone like the mirror mountains themselves. He wore rings and nail paint he made himself. He sometimes claimed to have invented it, but Phil doubted that, as did most others. He kept his beard and mustache trimmed and his clothes clean and fancy. Sometimes he went a bit overkill, but he could always pull it off. Some would call Mattheos a narcissist, but he was the most humble man Phil had ever known.

 

At last, there was Eira. Green eyes, russet skin and ivory hair made her elegant and alluring. Eira usually kept quiet, never speaking more than necessary. She was the village’s sorcerer. Having been kicked out of the castle when she was very young she had no sympathy for the Queen to say the least. Her kind had become the dreg of society in no time which made her come to Oravella. There, at least, the Queen didn’t punish her existence.

 

Together they became passionate about their opinions. Their hate and protest against the Queen and her actions. Wondering why. Why no one had protested before now, why no one had proved what was so obvious, why this land had decided to look past their peaceful, joyous history and cowered to this imposter. Soon it wasn’t enough. They needed to do something. If they didn’t then they would be just as bad as the people they judged now. Sitting in their homes and doing nothing. Even if no one else believed in their cause they would at least be doing something. What, exactly, they intended to do wasn’t clear yet. But at least the idea was there, and the willpower, and the people.

 

That time next year Phil had packed a bag. It was almost empty, just a little bag of silver coins so he could find somewhere to stay for the night. And of course a bit of food and his knives. He was on his way to the stables to get his horse. Penelope. There was a mist and the air was heavy, it was like he couldn’t quite breathe, but at the same time he felt some sort of freedom.

 

Oakenville. His home. Or it used to be. Phil was ready to make it home again. He thought so at least. He wanted to be ready. He needed to be.

 

Phil couldn’t start a rebel group… Simone was right, Liam was right. He didn’t belong here. He wasn’t brave enough. He took one last look back before getting on his horse and quietly guiding his horse out. Right before Phil began riding off into the misty plains a voice stopped him.

 

“Where are you going?” Jessie asked and Phil halted his horse, not looking back yet. He was so close to leaving.

“Back to where I belong.”

“Where’s that? Oakenville? Cause last time I checked that’s where you _didn’t_ belong.”

“So? It’s better than here. No one wants me here. Not even you. Just admit it. I can’t do this.” They sighed and crossed their arms.

“Don’t be stupid. Of course we do. You know that Dan cares about you. I care about you, we all do. You’re as much a part of us as we are.” It didn’t feel believable to Phil. Jessie didn’t even know what happened last night. Not that they should’ve known. No one did, except Phil. It broke his heart.

“Why? I’m an outsider, you’ve known each other for years before I came, and you’ve all had personal experiences and had to live with the Queen’s consequences from the day you were born. She just killed someone I loved. It’s horrible, and I want her dead. But my struggles aren’t more important than yours. She’s killed your people for years. My situation isn’t special.”

“Yeah, no, you’re right. You aren’t special. Maybe you really should leave. Well, goodbye. Nice to know you. I didn’t really believe you’d fit in the rebel group anyway.” The response shocked Phil and he just had to turn around, looking down at Jessie. They looked unbothered and nonchalant. He most certainly did _not_ expect that answer.

“What? Are you serious?”

“Yes, well, now that you mention it I see your point. You’re right. I agree with you completely.”

“I-I- Okay…” He wanted to defend himself suddenly. They really felt all of that? He felt a bit of anger along with the sadness.

“But before you go, I need to tell you something. You’re being self-centered as fuck. You stay with us for over a year and engage in our doings. You engage in our anger and opinions. You tell us your struggles, and just because of one night of insecurity you decide to fucking throw it all to the wind. Don’t you think we’re fucking scared too? Don’t you think we think about leaving every day too? Get fucking real. We are all scared, Phil. But we don’t leave. Why? Because our feelings aren’t as important as our cause. We will save hundreds of generations with this, not just us, not just our friends, strangers, and our children, and our grandchildren, and their friends, and their dogs and their land and their everything. So if we want to do this, we become bigger than ourselves. So yeah, if you really want to leave, then fucking leave. You wouldn’t have been able to handle this anyway.”

 

Jessie leaves and Phil couldn’t bring himself to do the same. He sits there for a moment before getting off and leading his horse back to her stable. He unpacked and went back into bed. He tried to think back to the previous night, thinking about what really it was that made him want to leave.

 

_It was a usual meeting. They were beginning to plan how they were going to attack patrols, rules, routines and other essential stuff. How they were going to protect their identities and just general boring stuff. What really bothered Phil came after._

 

_When everything was said and planned they brought out the ale and began drinking. For some reason, Phil didn’t really get drunk. Not in that pleasant way where you felt a sort of fuzziness and everything seemed better. He felt more alone than happy. He stopped drinking fairly quickly and instead watched as they continued having fun, making jokes about their shitty situation and their shitty lives._

 

_Not even Dan seemed to try to get him to party, as he usually did. This got him thinking about the past year. He felt as though he was just imposing, usually the thought went away quickly, but tonight it didn’t. He headed home early and planned for the morning._

 

_What he didn’t know was that Jessie had seen everything, and they had a good idea of what he was planning._

 

_Thoughts swirled through his mind that it was too rushed, he needed to wait and think this through, but he had. He’d felt this way for a few months now and Phil was getting more and more hopeless. It wasn’t worth it. Maybe it was time to go home. Staying in Oravella wasn’t even about Granny anymore, it was about this group that he didn’t even feel a part of anymore. So the only thing that makes sense is for Phil to leave. To go back and stop imposing. It wasn’t his fight. He was just grieving and his issues weren’t important._

 

Now, in retrospect it felt stupid. He probably shouldn’t have tried to leave and Jessie was completely right, in every sense.

 

Phil was a coward. Or at least he had all the makings of one. His friends made him better. These ones. Not Liam, or Simone. Dan helped him be braver. Jessie apparently did too. Millicent, Maugur, Gimna, Raphael, Mattheos, Jacquie, Eira and Lupin. All of them.

 

Two nights later after having been completely off the map, Phil came to their usual meet and sat down, this time with a new vigour and contentedness.


	3. Part 2

They began actually doing something. Gathering supplies like tents, weapons, food, maps, kettles and backpacks and horses and everything you might need. Soon they were leaving and going to the forest, setting up a camp there. It kind of felt silly, but if they were really going to do this it wasn’t just a joke. Their lives would be at stake if someone found out who they were. The villages would be the first places they’d look. Besides, it’s easier to move tents than houses.

 

All of this happened over the span of about a month. The only “outsider” who knew about what they were doing was Killian. He helped with the supplies, but was kind enough to not say anything. Most people probably wouldn’t. Not unless they sided with the Queen and Phil was happy to say that he trusted Killian to not be that kind of sympathiser.

 

Soon they had a steady base, which could be easily moved elsewhere. They’d tested it twice, and seeing as it took two people to take down the tents and three or four more to load everything onto a horse it could take them three hours to leave the location. A number that they were all very pleased with.

 

Now came the complicated part. How do they actually do anything? What are they supposed to do? Where do they start? Protesting is easier said than done.

 

“I have a trusted friend in Ancora, he works with the higher-ups, he always has something to say. He’d tell us about their patrols, and plans and secrets. He owes me as much anyway.” Millie spoke at one of their meals. The current discussion being how they would know anything. How to ambush them, and mess with them. Seeing as they didn’t really know jackshit.

“That is a very helpful offer, Millicent, but I do not think that any of us would want to endanger your friend. It is a noble cause, but unless I have met him and personally heard him say that he wishes to risk his life for the cause I will not be able to rest easily.” Mattheos spoke and Dan agreed. As did most of them.

“Well, as it happens, it was his idea.” The sentence sounded reassuring at first, but then Jessie widened their eyes.

“Wait, so you told him about the group?” They said and Millicent blushed and looked away.

“Yes… I did. It was an accident! I didn’t mean to, but he’s the only person I tell everything too and it just kind of slipped, when I said I was leaving Oravella. It made him suspicious. I can’t lie to him!”

“Don’t worry, there’s no point in it anymore. He knows and the only way that we can get something good from it is to talk to him. Why don’t we meet up with him? Me, Phil and you can go to Ancora, talk to him and see what he has to offer.” Jacquie said and Phil turned to her.

“Wait, why me?”

“Because I think you’re good at staying unbiased and you’re polite. Besides, this rebel group wouldn’t have happened without you.” Phil was taken aback and looked around. Surely she was exaggerating?

“Don’t the rest of you agree? Before you brought home this little stray, Dan, we were just grumpy people that sat on our bums and complained. Phil, you did something, intentional or not.”

“Well, I can’t disagree.” Lupin said and the rest gave affirming nods. Dan took Phil’s hand and Jessie smiled at him.

“I don’t think that makes sense, but I’m still flattered. I don’t think I would’ve been the same if I hadn’t met you.” Through the silent smiles and bonding there was a deep sigh.

“Yes, yes, enough sentimentality. Let’s continue with whatever we were doing before. I think I might puke if we don’t.” Raphael spoke and Millicent hit his arm.

“Stop that! We know you love it.” She said and Raphael simply rolled his eyes.

 

The dinner continued without further error and a night ending with old folk songs and a good night's sleep. And about a week later, when Jacquie, Millie and Phil came back, things had come a bit further. First of all, they were one person more. After a discussion with Millie’s friend, Jack, they decided that he could join. He could be crucial to their success.

 

The second thing was that Gimna and Maugur had drawn posters and had them put up throughout Oravella and the forest. It had several angry sentences written on them, mostly about the Queen and how we needed to fight back. Phil was pleased with it and suddenly felt a sense of accomplishment. This was real, he could and would do this.

 

“Where’s Dan?” He asked. During the past week he’d unsurprisingly missed his best friend. Yes. His best friend. His thoughts wandered back to Simone, but there was just something different about this.

“I believe he went to your tent. I am joyed that you are back. He’s been moping all week. Not that I can figure out why, but I suppose you can?” Mattheos said and Phil frowned. All he got back was a nod. As if he was supposed to know something.

“I know you mean well, Mattheos, but you are just a tad weird sometimes.”

 

He headed for their tent and found Dan there. Sitting in his cot and writing in something. A journal, perhaps?

“Dan?” Slowly, Dan turned his head. The smile grew the more he stood. Without even thinking about it, Phil smiled too.

“You’re back!” Dan got closer and closer until they were wrapped in a hug. Phil hugging just as tightly as Dan.

“I am, did you expect anything else? Perhaps that I’d get lost and never turn back?” They sat down on Dan’s cot together.

“Oh, please. That would never happen. And if it did, I’d have to go and find you. Who else am I going to assert my dominance to?” Phil gawked in response. What a little shit! He thought to himself. Playful nonetheless. Nothing like Simone. That was for sure. Of course it was never serious either, but this was truly just banter. Just fun and like it should be between… Well, friends.

“Excuse me? You? Assert dominance over _me_? I am a wolf, Daniel. You are a sheep.”

“Oh yeah?” Dan wagged his eyebrows and Phil groaned.

“I am not in the mood for you. Okay? I am tired. Just protect me from people who want to disturb me.” He said and went to lie down in his own cot.

“Whatever you wish, your majesty.” Dan said and bowed deeply.

“Me? Royalty? As if…” He whispered and soon began snoring, drifting off into some well needed sleep.

 

Two years later they bonded some more. Not only Dan and Phil, but the whole group. They had a protocol of sorts, or at least a routine. They would get in, send the patrol running with their tails between their legs. They didn’t kill unless it was in self-defense or unless it was called for. Then they would make some kind of preaching about the Queen. Tell them all of the usual rebellious things that a resistance would say.

 

Not only that, but they also helped protect them from savages who wanted to plunder the villages and cabins. They became a sort of group of vigilantes. That wasn’t completely true, they still mainly fought the Queen. Or oppose against her anyways.

 

Soon people began asking to join in. Everyone was hesitant. This wasn’t supposed to become a movement. Then they decided to let in three friends, then five more, and then two more, and then ten more, and then suddenly they were a hundred. They weren’t all in the same place of course, but they did have a common meeting ground where everyone discussed what had happened.

 

During those two years, Dan and Phil had time to bond. They became thick as thieves. Best friends. If you could call them that. Soon they began sharing a bed. Partially because it actually did help keep them warm, but also because they realised that what they’d needed their whole lives was someone to hold on to. To each other, they were comfort. They were the steady promise of a warm bed every night. It kept them sane even when it was dangerous or scary.

 

One day, they were free. They had decided to take the day off and spend it by Lake Stagnum de Cardio. Though mostly it was just called “Lake Cardio”. The water was said to have healing properties, many people took their sick loved ones as a sort of single resort.

 

"Come on! Hurry up! " Phil called, a light giggle on his lips. He turned around when Dan didn't answer. For half a second he was afraid that Dan had disappeared, but Dan was okay. However, a small hedgehog had emerged from the forest and Dan was completely taken by it. He gently stroked it's forehead and it's pegs and for some reason it wasn't even afraid of Dan. It must have something to do with him being half-elf.

"Look how sweet it is!" Phil sat beside Dan and smiled, but he didn't look at the hedgehog. He looked at his lips while he was playing with the hedgehog.

"Phil, look!" The hedgehog looked like it was smiling, and he couldn't help but laugh a bit while Dan put it down. After squeaking, it ran into the woods.

 

"What was that?" He asked, staring at Dan.

"I don't know, my mom said that I might have that type of tendency. To attract me animals and alike. Never noticed it before. Apparently you have to be serene or something" Phil nodded and stood up. When was Dan ever serene?

"Last one into the water the big spoon!" Phil started running, but Dan quickly caught up with his long legs and grabbed Phil and getting into the water first.

 

Phil swam to the surface with Dan just behind him.

"You are absolutely unbelieveable! I hate you!" Dan just laughed and splashed water on Phil who splashed back.

"I love you too." He said, smiling.

 

The day ended with both of them, laying on their backs beside each other. They looked up at the stars, their fingers interlaced. It was the most peaceful day that Phil had had since he left Oakenville, he was glad he spent it with Dan.

 

Dan felt the same thing. Then there was something else that Dan felt, but that Phil didn't know about. As soon as the boys got up from the ground and looked at each other, Dan knew he’d fallen, and he'd fallen hard.

 

Times continued as before and they grew stronger and louder. Three years since they started and they were no longer a whisper in the trees. Nor were they a hope against the outcasts. They were the steady roaring of waters pouring down a stream. They were a dream of a brighter future amongst everyone. They were a threat to the Queen and it made them proud.

 

Of course, it did offer more dangers. They still remembered their first casualty, how could they forget? It had been a sort of accident. It was one of the Queen’s soldiers. A young, freshly-recruited boy that had no idea of the weight that death had. He hadn’t even meant to kill her. Phil could see it. It hurt nonetheless. He hated him nonetheless. When he’d realised what he’d done he became a statue. Her lifeless body had a sword through her chest and Phil winced as it was twisted and used to lift the body and throw it away like a rag.

 

“Consider this a warning. If you stop this now, no more blood has to be shed.” One of the older men, the leader of their patrol said.

“You say that, but instead you kill innocent interspecies people. You let savages plunder your people’s villages and you wish to kill every sorcerer, yet you blame us for this death. Caused by _your_ inexperienced child? Don’t be so naive. We have honour and morals. What do you have?” Phil shouted, his eyes almost wet.

“Power.” The man hissed and then ordered everyone to ride away. Phil immediately jumped off from his horse and went up to her. She’d been here for a year or so. Margaret, her name was. Phil had never known her very well, but it didn’t matter. She was young, maybe 18. She didn’t deserve this…

 

They carried her back to camp and held a funeral for her that night. For three months all of them carried a black ribbon along their arm to honour her tragic death.

 

As tragic as it was these things happened, rarely, but they did. They used this to their advantage, to prove to people that the Queen had no mercy, for children as well as adults. She was a cruel and uncaring monster who wanted nothing but the best for herself.

 

They wanted to prove how she embezzled the taxes for her own benefit. It was hard to do. There was no proof to dig up since everyone that handled taxes were sworn to her. They genuinely trusted her. They wouldn’t ever betray her. A respect that she wouldn’t return if the choice came up.

 

Despite this people mostly listened, some were sceptical, but there were very few people who protested against them. Everyone could see that the Queen was evil. Mostly. One time they were ambushed by a band of men who disagreed with their resistance. They thought that the Queen and her doings were justified to become the superior realm. It went well in the end, but it could’ve been tragic.

 

"Dan?! We have to go back! NOW! " Phil cried, looking around. Raphael was lying on the ground, one of the men, now dead, lying above him. He'd obviously been injured since he didn't push the soldier off. Luckily, Jacquie came and helped Raphael. Phil finally incapacitated the last man and looked around, but Dan was nowhere to be seen.

"Dan?" He shouted, hoping Dan would pop out.

"Here." Phil heard the sound of a bush rustling, he went towards the sound and found Dan lying there with a knife in his abdomen.

"No." Phil whispered and fell down beside him. He saw all the blood and found himself completely at a loss of what to do. Dan's hands were red and Phil's hands were soon the same.

"Phil, if I die now, there's one thing I have to-" He refused to listen. Phil didn't want to let Dan die, not like Granny.

"No, don't talk. You will NOT die, not now. Not today." It was different this time. When Granny died, he couldn't do anything. This time he had experience and this wasn't magic. He called for Flynn, their medic and holy shit was Phil glad that he'd come today.

"Flynn! It's Dan!" A few seconds later he was there and looked him over..

"He must return to the camp. Now."

"We don't have time for that!" Phil felt the control pouring out of his hands, and Dan just shook his head.

"Do not be stupid. Phil. You need to stay calm." Dan said, breathing heavily.

"Shh, you'll be okay, right? Just fight, okay? I'm not going to lose you." Dan smiled and stretched out his hand to move some hair from Phil's face.

"My Phil..." His hand fell to the ground and his eyes fell shut.

"Dan? Dan! No!" He looked at Flynn, gaze filled with panic.

"It's alright, he just fainted. Everything is okay. Come on, let’s take him to camp." They did and rode quickly, with not only Dan’s life on the line, but also Raphael’s.

 

They came back to camp where everyone was flocking around Flynn's tent. Phil too stood outside and wanted to claw his eyes out. A while later sundown came and the crowd had dissipated in the background. The surrounding was quiet beside the crackling of the sticks in the fire's. It was way too quiet. He didn't know what he would do if he lost Dan. He wouldn't be able to cope. He was in charge here, along with Dan, but yet he wouldn't be able to stay either. The two choices would tear him apart and he would live the rest of his life in misery no matter what he did.

 

After a while, Flynn finally came out of the tent.

"Well? I-Is he ok?" Flynn sighed, but nodded. Phil was filled with relief and ran into the tent.

 

He saw Dan, he looked tired, but at least he was alive. He had a bandage around his stomach, but he was breathing. He even smiled.

"I thought I'd lose you." Phil spoke quietly and sat down beside Dan.

"I would never ever leave you." He took Dan's hands in his own and squeezed them hard.

"Good, because you are the closest to family I have left. I need you to keep me sane." Dan sighed and nodded, letting the words sink in.

"Sleep now. It's late. I'll be better in a few days." Dan said, easing a bit of Phil's worry, but he still didn't want to go.

"Can I stay with you? Just sleep here..." Dan nodded and moved a little so that Phil would fit on the cot. Somehow they managed, their bodies close to each other. And with that, they fell asleep into a dreamless sleep.

 

_Three years later…_

 

In Ancora the Queen had just received news of yet another one of their patrols being stopped by the resistance group. She’d had enough. There was something all too familiar about this. Then she remembered the prophecy she’d read when she’d had that strange encounter with her crystal ball. It must’ve been over 20 years? 23? Yes, that seemed right.

 

She read it again, over and over again. She pondered what it could mean and how it was related to this resistance. She continued for days. When she one day got a sketch of some of the rebels it all clicked. The phoenix was obviously the leader of the resistance group, and the phoenix was also her nephew… He recognised the boy from her vision, and also from that village where she’d killed that old hag. Oh my, this just got a lot more interesting.

 

“Maero? Gather everyone. I need to hold a meeting.” Her servant nodded and rushed out of the door. A plan was forming in her head, and it was deliciously cruel.

 

_A year later…_

 

Dan and Phil had just gotten back from another mission. It hadn’t been big, which was a relief for once, but they were still exhausted. The soldiers had stopped being so scared, lately they attacked more aggressively. They didn’t hesitate to kill and it scared Phil. They’d been more aggressive to the villages, always going somewhere. It’s not like they were massive groups, they were always around ten at the most, usually seven or so. But the patrols weren’t as scarce, it happened all the time. They were sure it was because of their increasing popularity. The Queen had probably grown tired of them and decided to try to scare them away, but it didn’t work. They wouldn’t back down, not ever.  

 

“So, are you okay?” Dan asked as they sat down on their cot.

“Yeah. Pretty much, my arms are killing me though. I just want to rest. Can you stay with me while I do?” Phil asked and put his head in Dan’s lap, closing his eyes. Dan could do nothing more than stroke his hair and lull him to sleep.

“Of course.”

 

Before long, there was running outside of their tent. Dan gently scooped Phil’s head off from his lap and stood up. In came Millie, her breath heavy and eyes wide.

“There’s a patrol. It’s huge, it’s coming!”

“What, here? How huge? Millie, calm down, what?” Phil woke up to the noise and groaned.

“What’s happening? Millie?”

“Not here! Oakenville. Fifty soldiers. I don’t know why, all I know is that they’re coming and they’re gonna be there in five days. My friend, you know, Tucker, they found out that he was sneaking information. He gave me this last one and then he said he’s gonna flee. He should be here tomorrow.” Dan came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Go tell Jessie to gather our group along with 40 more people here with horses that can fight. It’s urgent. It’s all going to be okay.”

“Okay. Sure, boss. I know. It will be fine. I’m sure it’s gonna be fine.”  
“Exactly. Then, when you’ve done that, you’re free for the day. Go and meet up with Tucker, see if you can help him find his way.” Millie nodded and left.

 

“Dan…” Phil said, his voice quiet and frightened. He turned around and saw him sitting in the cot, looking terrified. A fear that was completely understandable. The past nine months or so the Queen had made a very, very obvious choice of avoiding Oakenville. It made Phil worried, and it was unsurprising. There had been the normal patrols, not over many, but not too few either. Phil had never gone to those patrols, but he heard about them. There had never been anything weird about them, but then suddenly they stopped, and the patrols in the surrounding area lessened.

 

As a result Phil decided to put small camps surrounding Oakenville. Not that close, but close enough to be able to walk there in 15 minutes. It was just a precaution. Phil had put two people in each camp, just to watch what was happening. Sometimes they went into the village, pretending to buy something, or to be travellers. Nothing odd ever happened there. They seemed to be thriving. Since Phil had left the village seemed to have become bigger. Liam had become leader of the council. (Not that Phil asked that in particular. Of course not…)

 

“Yes, I know. It’s okay, yeah? Just calm down. We can handle this.” Dan said and sat down with Phil, putting a hand on his cheek.  
“No, you don’t understand! She knows! She knows who I am! She wants to hurt me!” Phil said, his voice growing in pitch and his body shaking.

“No. Phil, listen to me. She can’t know who you are. I’m sure it’s just coincidence. She could’ve chosen any village, but she chose that one, because it’s in the forest and it’s big. It has nothing to do with you. Okay? We’ll fight her. We can do this. But I need you with me. I need your head in the game, do you hear me?” Phil sniffled, but nodded still. He had to do this. He needed to protect the place he was brought up in. His home, even if it wasn’t anymore, it used to be, and it meant a lot to him. And all of the people living there didn’t deserve to be attacked by the Queen and her men.

“Phil. Remember who you are. You have done so much. You can handle this. Remember that you are a leader, and nothing can hurt you unless you let it.” Dan spoke and Phil took a deep breath.

“Could you please go out there and gather people to let them know in case they feel the tense air?” Phil joked. “I just need to collect myself.”  
“Of course.” Dan kissed Phil’s forehead and left.

 

Phil stood up from the cot. This was not the time to break down. They all needed him. Oakenville needed him. He needed himself. Dan needed him. Maybe it was selfish to think that way, but it was the only way to get his fucking shit together. He looked at the blade of Dan’s sword. His eyes were puffy, but if he wiped them and kept his stoic gaze, then he could do this.

 

He straightened his face and put his satchel over his shoulder. Then he took the first step out. This would be the biggest thing they’d ever pull off, if they pulled it off. Even if they were evenly numbered it wouldn’t be an easy win. But he would do anything to win.

 

The next day everyone was gathered and ready to talk strategies.

“Before we do anything at all. Are you all sure that you want to do this?” Dan asked.

“You better be, because I am.” Phil made it sound like a joke, but Dan knew he wasn’t joking. Even if everyone said no, Phil would do it on his own if he had to.

“If there is anyone who doesn’t agree with this, then you should say something now.” When everyone stayed silent Phil proceeded.

“Well. My idea is that we get there before them. We ride tonight, or tomorrow before dawn and prepare the village. We let everyone leave or find shelter while we deal with them. We all know that isn’t a ‘patrol’, it’s an attack against us. You know that the soldiers that will meet us there will not hesitate to kill us. So we must prepare for that. Eira, I was thinking that you might have some potions that could help us? Make them blind for a moment, or make us invisible, maybe some sort of attack, anything.” She thought for a moment, but nodded.

“Our top priority is to protect the villagers and send back as many of the soldiers alive, but terrified and humiliated. We are not savages, we act only in self defense, okay?” Dan said and no one had anything against that.

“Jessie, do you know how many others of us are coming here tonight?” Maugur asked.

“There should be fourty, like you said, maybe more.”

“That’ll make us roughly fifty people and it evens out the odds a bit more, which is good.” Phil said.

“I don’t think we need to say much more. You all know what to do, gather your weapons and make yourselves ready.”

 

Everyone left and Phil went back inside his tent, he let himself internally freak out for a moment. He had to convince himself and others that it would be fine, but he didn’t know if it would. Not because of the patrol. Well, not _only_ that. But also the emotional aspect of returning to Oakenville. How the hell would he cope with that? Meeting Liam and Simone. He could maybe hide himself for a while, but they would find out eventually. So he couldn’t hide. It would be so stupid when they found out anyway.

 

Dan didn’t let him ponder for long. They had a lot to do. When Dan pulled out a map the preparations began.

 

People soon started arriving and Maugur and Gimna had their hands full of people who needed help with their weapons. Jessie helped everyone settle in and get provisions. Eira teamed up with a few other sorcerers to make potions. Phil heard that they would confuse the opponent, giving them wobbly vision and lose their sense of balance and such things. Lupin and Millicent teamed up with the other werewolves to see if their powers could be to any advantage. The rest helped everyone in general. There really was so much to do.

 

The next morning when Dan and Phil stepped out of their tent everyone was lined up on their horses and ready to go. So they wasted no time.

 

It took them around two days to get to Oakenville including all of the stops for water or rest or food. They arrived at night. Most of them stayed outside of the border while Dan, Phil and Jessie went in to talk to the villagers. They were sure that a whole crowd of people coming in late in the evening would make a stir.

 

People still stared though, and it made Phil slightly worried. He wondered if anyone recognised him. He looked over the people who’d come out of their houses. Then he saw Simone. They made eye contact briefly, but she must’ve recognised him. She ran towards Liam’s house and must’ve woken him up, cause when he came to the town square he looked confused and tired. Phil also noticed the statue of Granny. “Imelda Lionheart, a mentor and hero” It hurt, but also felt good to know that they didn’t let anyone forget her.

 

“What business have you here?”

“This maybe be new to you, but the Queen is sending a patrol here.” Dan said and Liam raised an eyebrow.  
“Straight to the point, are we? Well… Yes, but it’s under control, they’re just coming for their yearly check up.”

“So, the patrols are usually 50 soldiers?” Liam’s eyes widened and some people who were listening began whispering.

“If you would be so kind as to come inside. I think this is a matter we shouldn’t concern others with. Not yet anyhow.” Dan hopped off his horse, as did Jessie and Phil. They tied their horses to a pole and went inside. Phil immediately felt nostalgia flow over him, but it wasn’t the good kind, it was the one that made him sick with guilt and regret.

 

Liam must’ve finally put the pieces together, cause he looked at Phil and widened his eyes, but he didn’t speak of it.

“Well… Fifty soldiers worry me. How have you procured this information? And why have you come here this early? You usually show up at the last minute.”

“It doesn’t matter where we procured the information. All that you have to know is that we came here to warn you. Maybe let your people find shelter for a day or two. We’ll take care of the so called patrol and you can come back to a safe village.” Dan replied.

“Well. I can agree to the shelter part. But me and a few of my people will stay and fight.

“Absolutely not.” Phil muttered.

“Oh? Why is that?”

“Because you shouldn’t have to sacrifice yourselves for the Queen.”  
“Who says we will? You seem confident in your cause. No?”

“Well-”

“It’s my village. I’m protecting it. End of discussion. Now do you have a strategy?” Liam asked and Jessie started telling him.

 

During all of them talking Phil got these harsh stares from Liam. He knew why. Phil was fucking in for it later. Perhaps he could avoid it? Yes. he probably should. Dan would pull him away, and Phil would say he’s tired and all that stuff. It would be fine.

 

“We can probably evacuate people to the far south side. And you’re sure that the guards will come from the north? Attacking directly? What if they ambush?”

“No. They’re arrogant. They’re sure of themselves and they won’t hide.” Jessie said and then pointed to a spot on the map.

“We can put some people here to look out against the plains to give us a headstart for when they come.”

“Okay. Sounds good.”

“Yes, now there’s another issue. You don’t happen to have a few houses to host 50 people?” Dan asked. Liam chuckled, but said that they didn’t.

“We’ve gotten a lot more crowded lately, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, we’re used to sleeping under a bare sky. I think we have a few extra tents too.” Liam nodded and then looked at Phil.

“Uhm, would you mind if we-”

“Yes, actually. I’m awfully tired. If it’s about all of this then it can wait until tomorrow.” Phil said and looked away quickly, taking Dan’s hand and tugging it away.

“Well, you three are welcome to stay in Granny’s cottage.” Phil halted to a stop. No one had moved in there?

“We left it vacant, in case you’d come back.” Liam said and he fucking knew what he was doing. It was a stab to Phil’s heart, but he gave Liam a quick thank you and finally left.

 

“Maybe you should’ve talked to him, Phil. He must have a lot of questions, and if I’ve understood anything about how you left then they’re justified.” Jessie said and catched up to them.

“Well, that’s just the thing, you _don’t_ know. So stop assuming and mind your own business.” Phil snapped. “I’m sorry. That was harsh. Just leave it, okay?” They nodded and stayed quiet.

 

As they approached the cottage Phil was filled with some sort of dread. It felt like the house was accusing him of treachery. It looked hollow and… Lonely, somehow. Just as he was about to turn around, Jessie and Dan took hold of his hands and pulled him in. Once inside, he was fine. It felt sort of like a warm hug, but it just made it hurt even more. He looked around and was reminded of the memories he’d created here. His childhood. His life before it went to shit. Of course, it hadn’t been all bad, but… He’d lost his innocence here. That was something that was brutally stolen from him and he would never get it back.

 

“Are you okay?” Jessie asked and squeezed his hand.

“Yeah…” Phil whispered.

“Come on. Let’s sleep.”

“Yeah… Uh, Jessie, you can sleep in there.” He pointed to what was once his old room. At first he thought he should be the one sleeping there, but there was too much pain. If he slept there he would really be back. It would be like sinking into a hole shaped like himself. Granny’s bed wasn’t as painful. He could just pretend it was grief and not guilt. Besides, the bed was bigger. And he did NOT want to sleep alone tonight. He’d have Dan there to help his mind rest.

“I’ll just update the others. You go on ahead. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”  
“Yeah. Goodnight, Jessie.” Dan said.

“Yeah.” Phil replied and went into the room. He almost changed his mind. Anything was better than this. He let out a sob and sat down on the bed.

“Are you okay?” Dan asked when he heard.

“No. Dan, I’m not okay. She’s gone. I should be over this, but I’m not! She’s gone and it’s my fault!” Phil cried.

“Don’t say that. Shhh… Calm down. It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault. It was the Queen’s fault. You were just a child. You’re not responsible.” Dan comforted and held him close, rocking him at the same time. “Let’s just sleep. Okay? It’s going to be okay.” He whispered and kissed the top of his head.

 

A while later, Phil had finally gotten under the covers that seemed to be clean. Liam must tend to the house. He was cuddled up close to Dan, never wanting to let go of him.

“I wish she hadn’t died.”

“Of course you do.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t be so fucked up.”

“You’re not fucked up.” Phil snorted at that and Dan sighed. “Okay, so what if you are? It’s understandable. And because of that, you came to Oravella and you gathered us. Because of her, we’re here today, protecting people from the Queen. Maybe this isn’t the right thing to say, but there are prophecies. Do you believe in those?” Phil nodded. He did. He didn’t know many, but once, as a child, he’d gone to the library and read some of them. Never understood them, but he wanted to believe in them. At least the happy ones.

“Well. I’m sure there’s a prophecy about Granny, that she would be the first domino to fall to begin the destruction of the Queen. Her death was unjustified and cruel, but something good can come out of it. You know?”

“Yeah… I just wished it didn’t have to be like this.”

“I understand. Let’s sleep for now. Okay? You need all the rest you can get for these coming days.” Dan spoke and Phil for once, didn’t argue. He fell asleep without much effort and slept through the night, even if he did dream of Granny. Of her bloodshed and the victory of the Queen.

 

The next morning Phil woke up to an empty bed. Fucking hell. Dan and his caring fucking ways. He let him sleep in didn’t he… He stood up and looked around, remembering where he was. But this time around, he could control it. He just faced the facts and reminded himself that there were more important things to do today.

 

He was greeted with the smell of tea. Mint tea to be exact. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Dan. We’re literally facing the biggest feat of the entire time we’ve been doing this and you let me sleep in and make me your special tea?”

“Well. I know you had a hard time last night, and it’s not like you couldn’t spare the two hours. I’d have woken you up now anyway. Not a lot of people are awake. So sit down, drink your tea and relax. It’s not like they’re gonna be here in a few hours. They’ll be here tomorrow, hopefully even later.” Dan said stubbornly and Phil did as he was told. For once.

 

Twenty minutes later, Phil was finished with his tea and decided to get to it. They needed to start moving people south. Even if everyone acted like they had time on their side they didn’t. And it was better to have time to spare rather than making it _just_ in time.

 

When Phil got outside he saw that it was a beautiful day, the birds chirped and the children ran around the village laughing. Everything seemed normal. However, it didn't last very long. Liam, and some others from the council came and told everyone the news about the patrol and the evacuation. Some became angry, some were just afraid and some took charge by barking out commands and the like. Luckily, everyone seemed to evacuate smoothly. Or as smoothly as it could go. There was no rush, yet.

 

The only thing that stuck around was the beautiful weather. It was almost ironic when everyone knew what was to come. As if the sky was mocking them.

 

Phil went to the stables and stood by his horse and brushed her hair, cleaning her hoofs and such, trying to calm himself when he heard footsteps behind him. Phil was sure that it was Dan, coming to check up on him. Though, when Phil turned around it wasn't Dan greeting him, it was Simone. He realized that he couldn't avoid her forever, this would've happened soon enough anyway.

"It's been a while." She said and kicked her feet to the ground. Phil said nothing, what could he even say?

"I missed you, you know. I still miss you, because this isn't you." God, why did everyone keep saying that?

"I don't understand what you mean. People change. You don't know what I've been through. This is who I am now." He muttered and turned around to keep combing the horse's mane.

"I understand, but you're so... Closed off. What happened?"

"Granny died, you know what happened. I also became stronger, more resilient.

"But can't we be friends despite that?"

"I don't have time for this shit. I have a lot to do and we don't know when the patrol is going to be here."

"Phil..." Simone waited for a moment, she was probably hoping for a reply, then she started walking. Before she left, Phil said one last thing.

"You wouldn't like me. I'm different. It's been too long."

"Why? Why did you let it go so far? I could've helped you. I could've been there for you. I loved you, Phil. I could've been anything you wanted me to be." When Phil didn't reply Simone left. He couldn't go back, especially not now, when he had such a dangerous life. No, Dan was the only one who could understand him. He shrugged the tough feelings off and continued working.

 

After he’d finished he went outside to see a big group of people standing in the middle of the townsquare. They all seemed to have weapons, but no one was fighting. It wasn’t the rebels… It was… Wait… He recognised some of them. They were villagers. What? Were they preparing to fight? Who?

 

“Oh my god, Phil! There you are! I’ve got great news!” Jessie said and came up to him, a big smile on their face.

“I don’t suppose it has to do with these people?”

“In fact it does! They’re volunteers! They offered to help us. They’re around 40, we’ve doubled up, Phil! The patrol is outnumbered! This is great! Don’t you see that?”

“Well. Do we really want these people to risk their lives for us?”

“I know… But Phil. It’s their village. They have a right to protect it.” Phil nodded and then shrugged.

“You know what? Yeah. It’s good. Finally. Something going good for once.” Jessie smiled brightly at Phil and hugged him. Phil hugged back and smiled too.

“Hey. I got to go, but we can have dinner tonight. I’ll gather the rest too, okay? Tomorrow we battle, but tonight we feast.” Phil nodded and laughed as they ran off.

 

That night, true to their word, Jessie had gathered everyone by a fire site. It almost felt like old times. The ten of them all drinking together and celebrating. Well, maybe that was a harsh word, but they just chose to see the bright side of this.

 

The next morning Phil awoke with a smile. With everything going their way Phil was finally feeling slightly optimistic about the whole thing. They were now twice as many fighters than when they came. God. Volunteers? That wanted to fight? Even if this was a provocation it didn’t matter, because they could win this. No doubt. Phil was sure now.

 

Just as he was about to check in with Dan about how it was going he was pulled aside by Liam.

“Liam. I know you want to talk, but I really don’t have time-”  
“Listen to me. It’s not about that. Even if I fucking deserve answers. This is about this whole thing. I mean… Uh. Just… Listen, so Jessie told me that apparently the Queen has been avoiding Oakenville for about nine months or so, yeah?”  
“Yeah…”

“And then she’s here all of a sudden, and you get a headstart and everything. It’s going perfectly. Don’t you think that’s even slightly suspicious?” Phil thought for a moment, and maybe it was. But did it matter? It’s not like they would win anyway. Right? He couldn’t give in to pessimism now. He didn’t want to.

“Well… It might be, but as you said, it’s going so well. Even if she’s set some kind of trap it doesn’t really matter. For once I have confidence that this will work. Liam sighed.

“You used to always be confident.” The sentence took Phil aback.

“Yeah. Well… Things change.” He muttered and rushed off before Liam could say anything else.

 

"Can everyone listen to me real quick? I have something important to say." Phil turned around to see Dan standing in the square. Everyone was chattering until Dan shouted again and their gazes were directed to Dan. He looked nervous. Phil knew he didn't like to hold speeches or talk in front of large groups. Especially not almost a hundred people. He ran down to him and took his hand. Hoping it would calm him down. Dan smiled at Phil and continued talking.

 

"I just want to thank everyone who is standing here today. Both those who came with us, thank you for always fighting by each others side, and mine. I would also like to thank the rest of you. All of you who chose to fight with us. Fight against the Queen's tyranny." He was silent for a while, seemingly thinking over his words. Then he spoke again.

"I can't guarantee that any of you will end this day alive, and you are free to back out, but I promise you that as long as we continue fighting you will never die in vain. I don't know why the Queen sent her patrol here now, in this size and here, but I can assure you that she will know why she should never do it again." Dan's voice had grown stronger and he looked more confident. He'd had never seen him so sure of himself. Phil's lips were graced with a proud smile. The crowd stood silently and looked at both of them.

"Down with the Queen!" Someone called, then some more, and then even more. After a while everyone was shouting those words. Dan looked almost surprised, but mostly just proud, defiant. Fire in his eyes and hope in his heart.

 

When everyone had simmered down they got into position. The patrol should be here any moment now. The volunteers had hid in the empty houses, waiting for their signal.

 

Soon, they heard hooves stomping against the ground, the closer it got, the more the ground shook. Soon they were all there. Fifty soldiers in black and green capes. Their horses dark as night and their armour a cold silver.

 

The soldiers stayed on their horses in front of the rest of them.

"We've been waiting for you." Phil said, smiling deviantly. "It was nice that you could come." The soldier at the front laughed a bit and shook his head.

"You won't think it's so nice when your blood fills the streets and your limbs are scattered across the whole village."

"Geez, you're being so dramatic, what makes you so sure you will win?" Jessie said.

"Why not?" He replied, laughing again. Phil rolled his eyes, but actually started feeling a big lump in his throat.

 

Dan whistled and out came the volunteers. Phil grinned and some of the soldiers backed off a few feet. They started muttering. He knew it. This fight was almost as won. Then the soldier laughed.

"What's so fun?"

"I promise you that when this is over, all of you will have given up." Before they could think any more about it, the soldiers jumped off their horses and ran towards them. Phil raised his knives and started throwing. He got a hit right away. Dan held his sword firmly in his hand and swung against the first person, who fell, not a second later. The battle had begun.


	4. Part 3

About thirty minutes later Phil could see Liam and Simone fighting in the background, but he mustn't focus on them. Then again, maybe he should help? A dagger nicked his cheek. No. Focus. He drove the knife in through the soldier's chest. She smiled and came closer to him. Then she whispered into his ear.  
"You're all gonna die." Phil didn't understand, and it made him feel unsettled. So he just pushed her down on the ground and continued. There was nothing more to do. But something was wrong, that much he knew.

Another thirty minutes he realised something was wrong. Horribly wrong. Amidst the fighting and looking to make sure that none of his closest were dead he suddenly felt outnumbered, he saw more and more people on his side being dead, most of them from the resistance group. By some miracle his family wasn’t amongst that. He couldn’t understand why until he was met with a familiar face. It was one of the volunteers. They were attacking Phil and he had no choice but to fight back, eventually shoving his dagger through their stomach. They groaned as they dug themselves deeper on the blade, grinning as blood dripped down the side out of their mouth. The scene was gruesome.   
“You are all going to die.” They uttered right before Phil shoved them down on the ground. He looked around himself and noticed that it wasn’t just green capes against them, it was them against… Them? He saw soldiers walk past village volunteers. Some of them were fighting each other and most were fighting against the resistance group. Something was wrong. The Queen must’ve supplied them with some kind of potion, or mind control spell. This couldn’t be happening. 

Dan. He needed to find Dan and Jessie. They would know what was happening or Simone, or Liam. Oh god, no. This wasn’t happening. Panic spread as someone approached him, he fought back, completely automatically. He fucked up. Hard. The ground hit his back and knocked the breath out of him. An unkind face would be the last sight he saw. He didn’t want to die like this, but he couldn’t summon the anger, or passion, that usually drove him.   
“NO!” He heard before the person above him was cast away to the side, now dead as Dan appeared in front of him. His face was slightly bloody, as were his clothes, but he seemed fine. Alive.   
“Come on. We need to talk.” Dan said and looked around as he pulled Phil up. They sneaked to an empty house and hid. No one seemed to notice, and Phil was fucking glad.  
“What the fuck is happening, Dan?” In reply, he shook his head and looked through the window.  
“Wait. Let me get Jessie, they must be out there somewhere. They need to know too, if they don’t already.”  
“Okay, just-” He took Dan’s sleeve and looked at it and then at Dan. “Stay safe.” Dan nodded and sneaked out.

This was terrifying. He’d never admit it, but it was. He had no idea what was going on. Everything had been going so well, they were winning! They were twice as many! Now Phil could hardly tell who was who, but there weren’t very many green capes as there were people Phil knew and cared for. His resistance group was family to him.

“Oh my, Phil. You’re safe, you’re okay. I could hardly believe Dan. It’s a wonder I’m alive and fuck. You’re alive.” Jessie ranted as soon as they came in the door. They ran up to Phil and hugged him hard, their head pressing into Phil’s chest. Always so short. It was nice now though. He didn’t want to forget how they felt.  
“I’m fine, are you?” Phil asked and looked them over, they had some minor cuts and bruises, but there seemed to be no fatal wounds.  
“I’m okay, but I don’t know if we will be for much longer. We’re really taking a beating out there.” Phil looked out the window and winced as he saw Flynn in the distance, one of their best wizard and medic, getting punched in the gut and then having a sword brought through his chest. Tears fell from Phil’s face.   
“Hey, come on. Focus on this, we couldn’t have helped. What do we do?” Phil shook his head and looked at them. He needed to turn off his emotions for now. Stone cold leader, ey? Come on.   
“Well, I think we have no chance to win. We need to scatter. Do whatever you can to separate everyone, chances are that they won’t follow us. Then they can find a way back to camp, whatever that might be, foot, horse, a ride, whatever is needed.”   
“I’ll get on that.” Jessie said and Phil nodded.  
“What about Oakenville? We can’t just abandon all of the civilians at the south end.”“Didn’t plan on it. I think that the patrol will simmer down when we escape, but that won’t stop them from whatever sadistic punishment they might think of. To show an example. Which means we have to surrender. The worst thing they can do is kill us. We can escape from that, and if we can’t. Then I’ll sacrifice myself for your freedom.”   
“No.” Dan said quickly.“What do you mean?”  
“No. I won’t let you die.” He looked at Phil with worry, and stubbornness.  
“Me neither, Phil. We’re your friends. If you want us to surrender then we’ll do that. If you want us to fight for you, or whatever it is, we will, but we won’t let you die alone.” Phil’s heart swelled, and also broke. He didn’t want them to die. He couldn’t let them die. “I don’t care whatever the fuck you have to say. If we three go out there to surrender, we die together. It’s us against the world. Yeah?” Dan said, taking his arms tightly and making him look into his eyes.  
“Fine. I won’t be able to change your minds anyway, will I?” Both of them shook their heads.  
“What do you think will happen after we die? If we die, that is.” Jessie asked.  
“Maybe the resistance will continue. They’re all as passionate as us about this. They won’t let our deaths pass without a fight.” Dan said. Silence spread and none of them wanted to think what would happen if they died. They didn’t want it to happen, willing as they might be. Jessie then broke the silence.  
“Now. I’ll leave you two, so I can go tell everyone, and Dan… You know. If we’re going to die, I imagine-” Dan nodded and Jessie gave them a small smile before leaving.

“Dan? What was that about?” Phil asked warily and Dan turned red, which was rare, at least when it isn’t in anger.  
“Well, Jessie knows something that I’ve always wanted to tell you, and if we’re going to die here, then I suppose that this is the only chance I have.” Phil frowned softly and let a hand rest on Dan’s cheek.  
“What is it? Why have you waited so long to tell me?”  
“Because I was scared, and I wanted it to go away. But, I know I can’t make it go away. But see… The thing is-” Dan sighed and groaned.  
“It’s okay, you can tell me. Talk to me.”  
“I fucking can’t. You don’t understand, my whole life, it’s been this thing that I just can’t… Fuck. We should go soon, I need to stop wasting time!” Dan rambled and Phil grabbed his face to ground him. To stop his rambling.  
“Calm. Down.” Dan looked into Phil’s eyes and sighed, taking a few deep breaths.  
“Fuck it.” Dan said and before Phil could understand it, Dan had pulled Phil in for a kiss.

It was unexpected, and scary, and surprising, and bittersweet, and so, so good… In a way, Phil wasn’t that surprised. He’ll admit that the thought had crossed his mind, but he hadn’t allowed himself to dwell in it. Until now. Phil didn’t want to stop kissing him, but he did eventually and rested his forehead against Dan’s.  
“Was that okay? I mean, did you like it?”   
“Dan. It was more than okay… It was perfect.” Phil placed another small peck on his lips before letting his hands drop.  
“Let’s go then. Yeah?” Reluctantly, Dan nodded and took Phil’s hand in his, squeezing it and kissing his forehead.   
“If I’m going to die today. I’m happy it’s with you.”

The boys stepped out from the little house and were immediately met by soldiers. Without a single doubt they fought, but it didn’t last long. Phil’s knives and dagger became scalding hot, he had to drop them. Dan’s sword did the same and he yelped at the pain. They were now defenseless against rapidly increasing amount of soldiers. It wasn’t long before they had a strong hold on both of them and brought them to the square where, to both Dan and Phil’s horror everyone was there. Jessie, what was left of their group and some of the volunteers, amongst them were both Simone and Liam. At least they weren’t dead. 

They were both pushed to their knees with knives to their throats as was everyone else. Fuck. They’d failed. They were going to die and Phil couldn’t even take on a patrol. He was supposed to save his people! He finally got the time to look at his surroundings and he almost vomited. The streets were littered with dead bodies of people he’d spoken to, said hello to just the other day. He saw Julia, a young woman who he’d saved from a soldier who decided to join them. Her guts were spilling out from her stomach and her eyes were gouged out. Theses soldiers weren’t just killing people, they were desecrating their bodies. It was vile.

“Oh my… Didn’t I tell you that you would fail at your task? Your resistance group is pathetic.” The man from before the battle spoke. Phil struggled in his restraint at the harsh words. He at least had morals.  
“You’re a murderer.” Dan spat and Phil saw how full of anger his words were.  
“That’s a very strong word. By definition, you are too. You’ve killed my people.”  
“Well, at least we’re strong enough to voice our thoughts. You’re a coward, you hide behind the Queen, do as she says. You’re not an individual, you’re the shell of a person.”  
“How did you do it?” Jessie asked, cutting through the taunts. Seeing as they were nothing more.   
“Do what?”  
“Make them turn against us, the volunteers, I mean.” They said and Phil realised they were right. How could he make them turn?  
“Oh, my dear. I didn’t make them turn. It just took some planning.” After just a short moment all of their eyes widened. No. “They’ve all come here slowly. Infiltrating you. I took my time. I knew you’d want to come here. I know you.” He said and looked directly at Phil.   
“Me? What do you mean? Why are you speaking in first person? I don’t expect you’re the one calling the shots? Tell me what the fuck is going on here.” The man laughed and began glowing, a dark aura appearing and covering him. Wind blew around them, and when the aura had dissipated the man was gone. There stood the Queen herself. Maria de Rege. 

Murmurs could be heard and some grunts as the soldiers pulled everyone back in line. That explained the hot weapons from before.  
“You…” Dan spewed. Phil was in shock. He had so many questions a moment ago. Why they were interested in him? Why they did it now? What the Queen had planned? But now? His mind was blank. The Queen, the woman he’d seen as a kid, who’d killed his Granny.   
“Yes. Me. Aren’t you glad? I spiced myself up especially for my dear nephew.” She said and bent down to Phil. Nephew? No. There was no way. He couldn’t possibly be…  
“Phil? Wh-What is she saying. Is this true?” He looked at Dan, horrified. He shook his head, and shrugged.  
“Liar!” Dan shouted.“Oh no, no. Your mother, Rosanna, gave birth to you, which, if I’m not mistaken, makes you my nephew, right?” No one spoke. It was dead quiet. Phil’s mind was whirring now. This couldn’t be… If Rosanna really was his mother then that would make him… 85 years old? Maria was immortal, it wasn’t odd, but Phil? He’d aged normally. People even said he aged quickly, well, not by much, but still. He didn’t want to believe it.  
“You see. I killed her, and I killed everyone who could know you, every heir, and when I couldn’t find you I thought you were dead. Naturally. So I tried not to bother with you, but I always had that nagging feeling of unsatisfaction. Knowing I hadn’t killed you. Then. Then the prophecy came. Oh my. It spoke of you taking the throne. Returning home. Defeating me, but look! I’ve cheated destiny, and oh how satisfactory it is. I killed your adoptive grandmother, I killed your real mother, the rest of our real family. I attacked your village and will kill everyone in it, I will destroy your puny resistance group, your confused elf and your little… Mixed boyfriend.” 

Phil was fuming, this… Creature had killed so many. People he cared about, his friend’s dear ones. He was deaf to anyone and anything. All he could hear was pure anger pumping through his veins making the blood in his ears roar past. He was breathing quickly and somewhere in his mind he picked up her evil grin. It made bile rise in his throat. 

Suddenly there was silence, like just before an explosion, as if all the noise got sucked in. Warmth enveloped him, but it wasn’t calm or soothing, it was fiery red and big and pure rage and oh god, Phil felt like he was on fire. Somewhere he heard a terrible scream, full of pain and desperation before he recognised the voice as his own. He was screaming. He was on fire. 

Eventually the fire had dissipated. The guards were nothing but burnt skeletons and crumpled pieces of iron. The fire seemed to only have surrounded him, not touching much else. He should run now, he could escape, except he couldn’t… Darkness enveloped him as he fell limp and the Queen picked him up.   
“There is your proof that Phil is no ordinary human. He is my nephew, and I don’t care if you believe me or not. I will show you mercy upon this day. Let this be a warning to you. I am capable of destroying you all. Let me take my nephew and I will let you live… Today.” She said with a manic glint in her eye. No one moved or did anything and suddenly the Queen, Phil, the soldiers and most of the “volunteers” were gone. They were alive, but none of them felt like they were. They hadn’t died, but they remained without victory.

Dan just stood there. His lip began trembling. He gulped and fuck, he didn’t know what to do. The first person he’d loved, his first love was taken away from him.   
“Dan?” Jessie asked and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“Leave me alone.” He barked at them. He wanted to apologise, they’d done nothing wrong, but he was too angry, too upset. He saw only one remaining option. The Queen had won the fight, but he wouldn’t let her win the war. Phil was gone, maybe even already dead, but he had to try.   
“I need to leave, don’t look for me. I’ll be back.” He said and jumped on his horse, riding away, the wind flew by his face, he hadn’t packed a tent, or food, or anything. He just couldn’t stay there another minute. He shouldn’t have let Phil fight out there. He realised that was a stupid thing to think, since he knew that Phil could take care of himself, but anything, he’d have given anything to have him not be in the Queen’s grasp. 

As he crossed the border between human woods and elven woods he knew he could stop at a druid’s home for some food and a place to sleep. His mother was the queen of the elves after all. Most of the people he’d stop with would have respect for him. Then again, he’d probably hardly stop. The horse had some things still on its saddle, a half-empty flask of water and his emergency bow and arrow. His sword was probably abandoned somewhere back in Oakenville, but that would have to be enough for now.

The journey couldn’t have taken more than a few days, three at the most, as he finally arrived at the circled trees. The kingdom, the castle, so to speak, was underground, he searched for the secret tree and entered, since he was part of the royal family he could enter as he pleased. As soon as he got down on the ground guards surrounded him. He wasn’t used to being treated like royalty, he’d never liked it. He didn’t feel royal, that’s why he left the elven woods. He shooed the guards off and went straight to the throne room. It was empty, but before he could move to leave he heard a familiar voice.

“Daniel?” He turned around and saw his father. He went up to his father and fell down on his knees to be able to bury his neck in his chest. He’d missed him. And with everything that had been going on, having to hold in these emotions, he just had to let them out.  
“What’s the matter, my boy? I know you coming back can’t be with good news.” He said, and Dan just scoffed. Always the same, always worrying.  
“Will you tell me what it is?”   
“Yeah, can we just, go and sit down? It’s kind of a long story.” 

So they went to a table in the throne room. A servant brought them some food and water to drink, but Dan couldn’t be bothered to even eat. He just needed to focus, the emotions were out, and he had a mission to do, he’d already lost so much time. He began telling his father everything, beginning with the resistance group, how it had grown, falling in love with Phil. The Oakenville ambush, who Phil really was. All while his father was listening intently. Some of the things he knew, through basic letters, he knew who Phil was, and about the resistance group, but they were always vague.

Meanwhile, in the Queen’s palace Phil was waking up, trying to remember what had happened, he only remembers Dan kissing him, and some kind of fire. Oh god, Oakenville! Was the fire in Oakenville? But he didn’t have long to dwell. He noticed the shackles around his wrists, he was standing, a cold stone wall against his back. It was completely dark, he might as well still have had his eyes closed. He then remembered the Queen and realised he must’ve been kidnapped. He began tugging at the shackles, but they wouldn’t budge. He screamed in frustration. He was fucking stuck here, while his friends might all be dead. 

Suddenly he could hear footsteps, treading closer and closer to him. He could still hardly tell what was up and down, but he could see the faintest bit of light coming from something, he assumed it was a door. He braced himself for whoever would come through the door, putting on his best brave face.

The door was suddenly opened and he winced back at the light. Even though it was merely the dimmed light of a torch it was too bright.  
“Sorry, didn’t realise that it would be too bright for you.” Her voice seemed kind, but the mocking tone seeped through like venom.   
“Go to hell.”   
“You really shouldn’t be rude to me…”  
“Why? You killed my friends!” His eyes had gotten used to the light, so by now he could see the pitying smile on the Queen’s face.  
“I’m so sorry to tell you this, but your fire killed them all. At least probably.” Phil frowned. What did she mean by his fire? What had even happened then? He refused to ask, hoping she’d tell him, or that he’d figure it out, he didn’t want her version.  
“I can tell by the look in your eyes that you have no idea about what happened, it makes sense. I did provoke it, I suppose. Which I am sorry for, but the rest, you did all by yourself.” He looked away and behind her, his mind already plotting ideas of how to escape. All of them ended up trashed, but what else could he do?  
“Honey, don’t think you can run. I’ll tell you, don’t worry sweetie, but first, I’ll make sure you don’t starve.”  
“As if you’d care. You want me dead.” The Queen smiled and looked down.  
“Here, I’ll feed you.” She took a forkful of potatoes and stretched it up to Phil’s face, instead of eating it though, he spit right in the Queen’s face. 

Her movements were slow as she put the fork down, and then the rest of the plate. Her face wasn’t showing much emotion, but a sickening feeling began deep in Phil’s stomach. She also put the torch in a holder, steadily, slowly. But then, all of a sudden, a flame came from her fingertip. She stuck it right in his shoulder, burning him and spreading pain throughout his whole body. He let out a tortured screech but before long she pulled it away.  
“Don’t you ever disrespect me.” She then left, with the food and torch, locking the door. Soon he was engulfed in darkness. In his frustration and hopelessness he began crying. His arms were already tired, and his legs ached. He was hungry and thirsty. He didn’t expect it to get better. Soon he also reminded himself that it was his fault that Dan was dead, and Jessie, and Millie and Raphael fuck, probably everyone he’d ever known or loved. 

Back with Dan he’d just finished the story. His father was thinking, seeming worried, sad, and Dan was waiting patiently. He didn’t expect him to just swallow it up like that.   
“What exactly do you want then?”  
“I need you and mother to get both of your armies, and anyone else who’ll stand with us, and attack the palace.” He said and gulped, not really expecting a yes.. His father was about to answer when his mother came in.   
“Daniel?” She said, her voice strong and authoritative as always. The door slammed shut.  
“What on earth are you doing here?” He looked back at her and he could hardly hold back his frustration. He walked up to her, expecting to just stand there in their formal greeting. She must’ve seen how shaken up Dan was, what with his messy hair, stuffy nose and red eyes. So to Dan’s surprise she hugged him tightly, Dan soon reciprocated, loving the feeling of finally being the short one. Oh how he’d missed it.  
“I know I look like a mess, b-but I just… I-” his mother cut him off and silenced him.   
“You and I may not always have been very close, but you are still my son. You will never apologise for being sad here.” Dan nodded and smiled gently at her.  
“So. Why are you here?” She asked yet again and his father sighed.  
“He can tell you the whole story later, but I need both of your armies, and everyone else. We’re storming the Queen’s palace.” Her eyes widened and she was stunned.  
“Have you gone completely mad? We cannot attack the Queen’s castle. We’d be dead before we even started marching. You’re his father? What have you got to say?” She looked to the dwarf, sitting on the throne.  
“I don’t know. I’m still processing it.” She seemed livid and turned around, her dress swirling around her as she pondered. Her long light blonde hair was flowing down her back, but it didn’t look serene like strands of soft sunlight, it looked like iron threads, threads that could reach out and grab Dan and he didn’t like the sound of this.

After a moment of suspended silence Dan was about to faint. He realized that his mother didn’t know the whole reason behind his request, but it didn’t matter much. If it wouldn’t suit her, she wouldn't do it no matter what.  
“I can’t just release every soldier for your sake.” She spoke matter-of-factly. The queen stood tall and confident, yet somehow managed to look unimpressed, impassive even.  
“I wouldn’t ask you if it wasn’t important!”  
“Daniel, you don’t always know what’s important. You still have so much to learn.” Dan clenched his jaw and his fists.  
“I know! But this isn’t just one of my ‘silly crusades’, mother! This could change everything! We could put the Queen down for good!” Dan shouted. Her mother stopped dead in her pacing, looking back at Dan.  
“I’m listening. If you want me to do this, you need to convince me. You know I love you, but I will treat you no differently than any of my other soldiers in these kind of situations.” She said and sat down and looked at Dan, her gaze piercing into him. He’d seen her use this many times, and he’d learned to not become affected by it, but it was hard when he knew what was at stake, so he began to speak.  
“If we take the Queen now, we’d catch her off guard. At this point she thinks we are terrified of her.”  
“Who would replace her? Me and your father can’t. There are no heirs, you can’t since you’re already sworn to my kingdom. There really are no suitable people for that kind of responsibility.” She replied. Dan began smirking slightly. Phil. If he was the Queen’s nephew, he was the true heir.  
“First of all, I know someone. Second of all, is that reason to let the Queen rule?”  
“No, but I won’t rush into anything and leave our most powerful cities vulnerable.”  
“Well. What if I told you that there was an heir?” Dan replied.  
“They’re all dead. Maria killed them all.” She spoke slowly. Dan’s father was quiet in the corner. He knew that if Dan couldn’t convince her, no one could. He himself didn’t even know where to stand, so he’d never be able to argue for anyone’s sake. He wanted to say yes, but like his wife, he knew that if they did this, and made one wrong step, they would all be dead.   
“No. She thought she did. The Queen said that Phil was her nephew.”  
“Phil?” Even if Dan was slightly annoyed that she didn’t know who he was, despite letters, he put that aside.  
“The boy I lead with in my resistance group. My best friend…” He hesitated before speaking again. “No, not just my friend, my soulmate.” His mother’s eyes softened, though he wasn’t sure if it was in pity or sympathy.   
“But just because the Queen said so doesn't make it true, Maria has been known to lie.”  
“Yes, but why would she take him? Why would she leave us? Why would she set that trap up just for Phil? And then tell us this if she wanted us all dead anyway? I beg of you, control this, check the books. Anything. Just please, I need him back… I love him.”  
“Daniel… We can’t just-”  
“Yes! You can! You’re the queen of elves! Your husband, my father is the king of all dwarfs, you both have the druids at your disposal, the witch coven is here somewhere too! They’re loyal to Rosanna, so they’ll help! You have what’s left of my group, and you can probably gather up some of the other civilisations here! They all hate Maria! The queen who’s suppressed us!” His mother was pacing again and Dan knew she was cracking, but he didn’t know how to push her over the edge. He was desperate. The thought of losing Phil was crushing him.  
“Wouldn’t you do the same for your husband?”  
“No. I’d know that the world would still continue without him. I wouldn’t be so foolish. It would be hard, and I would be heartbroken, but I know he’d do the same if it were him.”  
“What about me? Would you leave me there to die?” She walked up to Dan, towering over him and looking into his eyes. Maybe he’d overstepped, maybe he’d gone too far. He needed to push her buttons though, he needed Phil. He refused to let Phil die, and this was the only way he could be sure to win. If he had everyone storming Ancora he couldn’t lose, and he needed his mother to see that. A few moments of hard staring ended in her hissing voice, the one she always used when feeling threatened. Dan almost regretted his words. Almost…   
“You don’t get to put me in that position. I love you, but pressuring me to say that I would leave you to die is low. I’m sorry about Phil, but I won’t let you blackmail me.” Dan couldn’t waver, even if he felt betrayed, sad, hopeless.  
“I take it that I’d die then? You’d let me die?” Tension filled the great halls, his father was standing up and coming over to them. Ever the diplomat, always trying to calm down their not-so-rare arguments.  
“Daniel. Nerys. Please.”   
“I would throw away everything to save you. I would lay my own life down to save you.” She hissed before leaving the room, letting the doors slam shut and echo into the room. 

“Did I go too far?” Dan said, his voice suddenly quiet and weak. Seeing his mother storm off like that left him guilty and feeling like a horrible person. He realised how cruel the question had been. It was one thing to speak of your beloved, no matter how true the love is. But your child? The very life you put into the world? The thing you, as a parent, value most? Even Dan saw it being way too cruel. Even if he and his mother had been cruel before.  
“I don’t know, but I know that she’s really upset. It’s hard being a superior and mother at the same time.”  
“It’s hard for me too.” He whispered before leaving. He went into his room and hid under the covers. Without knowing if he’d be able to save Phil, without knowing if his mother would forgive him, without knowing anything, his only option was to look up at the ceiling and attempt not to begin screaming in frustration.

Meanwhile, Phil’s situation was becoming dire. He couldn’t sleep. He didn’t know why, but no matter how tired he was, no matter how foggy his thoughts felt, he just couldn’t sleep. Maybe the Queen had put some kind of spell on him, or maybe it was the fact that everything was damp, or maybe the fact that the shackles were making his wrists red-raw. He’d been here for god knows how long and he was thirsty, and hungry. He just wanted to get out already. 

As he thought this he heard something he’d been dying to hear, footsteps. That meant something. Hopefully food. Unless she intended for him to die in here, but then why would someone come? He saw the outline of the door, and then it opened. His eyes shut in the harsh light, but when he eventually got used to it, he saw the cup of water, and the plate of food. He thanked every deity that existed.  
“I can’t just let you die in here, can I?” His face turned into a frown when he saw that it was not a guard, but the Queen herself. He didn’t think she’d be back, not with how he acted last time.  
“Why not? You’re gonna kill me eventually, aren’t you?”  
“Yes… Perhaps, if I feel like it, but believe it or not, I don’t want you to die like this. You are my nephew, I’d give you a worthy death.”  
“Just like you killed my mother?”  
“Don’t judge me for murder, you’re no better.” She said, but it wasn’t venomous, it was more joking. Did she take this lightly? He’d killed his loved ones, apparently, but while he felt awful, she seemed to find it amusing.  
“I didn’t intend to. You kill without remorse, I don’t even remember murdering them.”  
“Right. I think I should tell you about that, shouldn’t I?” Phil stood by, listening for her to continue. She began feeding him and it was humiliating, degrading, but he was at least getting food.

“Well, you know that I’d taken over the village, you, your little elf and that mixed one, along with everyone that resisted. I announced that you were my nephew, and that I’d killed your mother. You remember that, right?” Phil nodded, he wasn’t so sure he wanted to hear the rest, but he needed to.  
“Since me and your mother both had magic, it’s been passed down into you. Now, usually, if you haven’t practised, or if you don’t even know about your powers you can’t use them, but since you felt such an intense anger, you just kind of… Snapped.”

Imagining the worst, he saw fire coming from what must be him, he could remember that now. Spreading through the whole village, setting the houses on fire, the people, everyone. He didn’t know that was exactly what happened, but it must be true. Right? No, he couldn’t have killed everyone. It couldn’t be true.  
“You’re lying.” He spat.  
“No, my dear. I’m not.”  
“You’re saying it so I’ll lose the fight, make it easier for you. Easier for you to break me, kill me.” He felt pathetic, he could hear the uncertainty in his own voice. Where had his fight gone?  
“Honey, you’re underestimating me. I like a challenge, and you certainly are one. I can see the doubt in your eyes. You’re not sure, are you? But it is. I love you enough to be honest with you.”  
“Love me? You don’t love me! You killed my mother! You killed everyone that’s ever been close to me! You’re going to kill me!” The Queen just smiled and continued feeding him. Phil’s pride told him to spit it out, to not accept her, but he was so hungry.

“If you love me you’ll leave the torch, and loosen my shackles, so I can sit down.”   
“I may love you, but I’m no fool, the torch goes with me and the shackles stay on.” She then left and Phil was yet again swallowed up by darkness. He’d never get out of here, would he? Even if she was lying, even if she’d killed them herself, they were dead. He was stuck here. Anyone who’d ever cared about him was dead, and soon he’d be dead too. 

Dan got a knock on his door the next morning and sat up. His neck was sore and holy shit. His neck. Was sore. He groaned, but made an effort to actually speak.  
“Come in.” He muttered. When the door opened he saw a familiar face. A childhood face that reminded him of butterflies and berries. Of muddy clothes and laughter that made his stomach cramp up, but in the best possible way.  
“Kiera?” She nodded and smiled at him. It was sympathetic and beautiful as ever. He stood up and went to hug her. She hugged back and Dan had to beg her to let go when he began struggling to breathe.   
“I heard you were back and I had to meet you. Your father let me in. How have you been? Why are you back?” Dan sat down on his bed and put his face in his hands. He sighed heavily and let Kiera sit down beside him.  
“I can tell you that it’s not for fun, or to meet up with old friends.”   
“Then why, what happened? Is it the Queen?” That Kiera would even ask that was a bit odd, he didn’t know she cared about those things.   
“Yes, but I thought you didn’t concern yourself with news of her?”  
“Well, ever since you started that resistance group I’ve kept myself connected. I wanted to know if you were okay.” Dan hugged her. He’d missed her, and never realised that he had someone here, that waited for him. That cared. Of course, his parents cared, but it just wasn’t the same as knowing that someone made an attempt to make sure you were alright even when they had no requirement to do so.

“So. Tell me. I heard about her capturing this guy for treason, but from what I’ve heard it’s more than just anyone. Some people think he’s more important. Everything’s been really hush-hush.”   
“He’s not just a ‘traitor’ or whatever. He’s Phil, he’s one of the people that lead the resistance group with me. The Queen kidnapped him while we were out defending a village against this huge patrol. Turns out it was a trap, the Queen ended up getting him and now… I’m trying to get my parents to bring everyone together to fight against her. I’ve decided that it’s enough now. She can’t continue her cruel tyranny.” Kiera’s eyes widened and Dan prepared himself.  
“Holy-, Dan! You know that’s a bold move for just one man. The Queen guards that place like a fortress, you can’t just barge in. She doesn’t just have an army, she has millions of other protection spells and whatnot.” Dan stood up and groaned.  
“I don’t care! He’s not just a guy! He’s my- My soulmate! I won’t let the Queen kill the only person I’ve ever really loved! Not only that! He’s the only heir left, her nephew! We finally have a chance to win this, and come out on top!” He was so irritated that everyone seemed to think this was a lost cause, and deep down he’d already begun preparing that it might be, but he wasn’t ready to let the last fight in him die out just yet. If there was one thing he was good at, it was to out-stubborn anyone, and if he’d have to out-stubborn a whole damn kingdom, so be it. He would fight for his cause until he was broken.   
“Calm down, all I’m saying is that it’s not just some in-and-out mission. People’s lives are at stake. Hell, the whole world’s future is at stake here. Is one man really worth the trouble?” Dan turned to Kiera and spoke again. This time with a voice so sharp that it stunned her into silence.  
“My Phil is worth everything, to me, and to the future of this kingdom. Why does everyone think I’m petulant child who doesn’t understand the risks? I know that we might fail, I know that we all might die, but we’re no worse off if we do nothing. The only difference is that we die slower, maybe we won’t die by her hand, maybe our children will. So if I think that there is even a sliver of a chance that we might save him, I will bet my life on it. I would go in alone, if I could, but I also see the opportunity.”  Dan’s face softened and he sat down on the bed again. He could see that Kiera was worried, and while he would never change his mind, he knew that he didn’t want to hurt everyone, especially not Kiera, not now.   
“Dan… I understand, I can’t say that I relate even remotely, or that I necessarily agree, but I also trust you. I know you, and I trust you. All I’m saying is that… People might not have the courage that you do.” Her voice was so soft that Dan’s hot exterior just went away. She was right, he couldn’t force anyone to fight a battle they didn’t believe in. He spoke from experience in that case. The realisation that that might be true was… Devastating.

Kiera left after some more idle conversation which left Dan to sit quietly in his room, knees hugged tightly in his arms, but not close enough, not small enough. He was too large. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn’t.

Come morning, he was asleep, but only briefly. About 15 minutes after he’d managed to fall asleep there was a loud knock on his door. He groaned and reluctantly sat up.  
“Come in.” The door was opened, but he didn’t care to look.  
“The Queen has asked for you in the throne room, sir. Breakfast.” The guard closed the door after Dan had given a disgruntled noise. This was the day he would know if Phil would live or die. Chances are Phil is already dead, but at least he would know if his parents would support him.

As he opened the door to the mighty room his shoulders slumped and his stomach felt heavier than all of the iron in the world. It didn’t look good for him. He’d gone too far yesterday, Kiera, his number one supporter of all time didn’t believe he would pull this off. And honestly? Dan was coming to terms with the fact that he didn’t believe in himself either. He’d never pull this off alone. Phil might be dead by now anyway. He probably was. 

Way down in the dungeons Phil was breathing. Not quite alive, but he was breathing. He wasn’t dead, though at this point, he wanted to be. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been here but it must’ve been weeks. At times it felt like months even.

He didn’t know how much of it were spell from the Queen, how much of it was just the fact that it was dark and he was always hungry and tired. The only thing he knew was that he was going to die. When or how was inconclusive, but to Phil, it seemed the Queen was growing bored of him. Visits were brief and there were no more stories, no more inquiries, no more demands or requests. It was just feeding and then leaving. He hated that he missed her. He hated that whenever he saw her he felt something other than disgust. Maybe that was the point… She wanted this, to feel that conflict of emotions. She really was a devil. Evil in the flesh. How could his mother ever be related to that? How could the graceful and kind queen be related to such cruelty?

“I hope you’re ready for your last breakfast.” He heard as heavy steps floated down the stairs. What the hell did that mean? The door was unlocked and Phil flinched away from the torch.   
“I’ve finally decided on a day for your death! Isn’t that lovely? I’ve had such issues with deciding. I figured that I could do it quietly and on a cloudy day, or perhaps on a stormy day in front of everyone, or maybe choose a happy day. Make your execution something to celebrate!” Phil’s shoulders sunk and his head gave up. He’d been here for months, or something akin to that. He thought he’d lost all hope already, but no, this was it. The lowest point. Maybe he’d hoped that he’d be saved. Someday, somehow. That a hand would be stretched out to his shackles, releasing him and finally taking him home. Instead he got this. He could only pray that his death would pass on quickly.

“Well. What have you decided?” Dan asked harshly. He hadn’t even sat down and there was already tension. He didn’t care anymore. He just wanted to be done with it. If he was getting a no he wanted to leave quickly.  
“Son, sit down.”  
“No. You tell me the answer and then maybe.” His mother sighed and gave him a pointed look.  
“Don’t fucking drag it out. Just answer. I’m tired and not hungry and pissed.”   
“Don’t you use that tone against me, young man! Sit down and be quiet while we tell you what we have decided.” Dan reluctantly sat down and stared into his empty plate, trying to find something interesting. Like maybe the little nick in the corner.  
“If you’re gonna say no I don’t want your damn explanation, I just want it straight to me, if Phil’s going to die I don’t want your justifications.”  
“I mean it, Daniel. Sit down and listen to us for once in your life.” 

He knew that he should’ve shut the fuck up before it got worse, but he was in defense mode. There was this deep instinct that told him to shut everything inside, bark and protect himself from harm, be that emotional or physical harm.   
“Says you, you wouldn’t even save your own family if it didn’t benefit you.” He said and stood up yet again. Dan’s mother stood up as well and a stare-off was started, but it didn’t continue for very long as a heavy smash shook the table. Both mother and son widened their eyes as neither of the smashes came from them. 

Beside them Adrik had slammed his fist into the table.  
“Daniel, I love you, and I never shout nor do I swear, but for the first time in your life you will sit down and shut your mouth while you let us talk! Maybe you’d benefit from listening once in awhile.” Finally he sat down and listened. If not because he was curious it was because he got the tiniest bit frightened.

“We’re agreeing to your proposal. But you’ll be leading the troops.” Happiness, indescribable euphoria was the first emotion. Then deep humiliation, god, he was such a dick sometimes.   
“I’m sorry and thank you.” He said quietly. Then came the smile.  
“I want you to know Dan, that I would save you. I wouldn’t be able to let you die. So if you want to use that against me then know that you can’t.” Silence. Dan looked at her and sighed. “I just wanted you to know that. Because I love you. I don’t say it much, but I do.” Another slightly awkward silence stretched on until the king stopped it.  
“We will plan more over the coming days, I suggest you contact your closest people and invite them here. Post-haste.” Dan nodded and came forward to hug them.  
“Thank you, this means so, so much to me.” For a moment, everything was perfect. Dan felt like a child, full of hope in his loving parents arms. Soon there would be fighting, but right now, he was okay. 

“I’ve decided on tomorrow. You must be glad that I didn’t drag it out. Of course, I wish my dear niece could stay for months, years maybe, but something has changed our schedule. Make peace with yourself.”   
“What do you mean months? I’ve already been here for months.” Phil spat. Her eyes turned from dull to shining and her smile turned devilish. She stroked a piece of hair from his forehead.  
“Sweetie, I knew the fatigue spell I keep around this cell could have side effects, but I didn’t know it was like this. You’ve been here for three weeks. Or, well, it will be three weeks tomorrow. I’m off to bed.” Phil’s eyes widened, he thought it was morning.  
“You-”  
“Shh, don’t speak my dear prince. See you tomorrow.” She kissed his cheek and shoved a moldy piece of bread into his mouth. It felt like his throat was choked up and his lungs felt empty. He tried so hard to spit it out, if he was going to die, he was going to go out with some dignity, but he was so hungry, the feat seemed impossible. He pulled it into his mouth further and chewed, chewed, chewed away his dignity. At least he didn’t throw up.


	5. Part 4

Two weeks earlier… 

Dan had managed to get the inner circle of the resistance group there to the castle. And Dan’s parents managed to get one envoy from almost all of the kingdoms. There was a werewolf, a vampire, a troll, a fairy, a druid, a centaur along with a few others. As they all sat down by the round table, waiting for the meeting to start, Dan was getting cold feet. They didn’t hold for long, but while they did he was terrified. He hated holding speeches in front of people! Especially when they expected so much of him. Maybe he should’ve gone alone. It would be easier to sneak in and just save Phil and then get out… No. This would save not only Phil, but all of Terramille. He could do this. He could, he should… He must. 

As everyone quieted down Dan braced himself. He’d held speeches before. He just had to pretend that these people weren’t as important as they were. He was offering them something they wanted. The response couldn’t be exceptionally bad, right?

Here it comes.  
“So. As you all know, Maria de Rege is queen of Ancora and by extension, Terramille. However much we want to deny it, she’s queen of the humans and the humans have control. Whether we like it or not. We have been complacent in her reign for longer than I’ve been alive and it’s time for that to change.” Dan took a deep breath and briefly looked up above everyone’s head and at the painting of the long line of royal family he’s had during his life. Some saved their kingdom from poverty, some from war. Some of them fought wars and some were the kindest rulers that brought happiness to their people. Maybe this would be his good deed, and his quest for happiness.

“There is a man, his name is Philip. He’s my… Well, he’s a man that I care for deeply, I would call him my soulmate. But to you he is my fellow comrade in my resistance group which I am sure you have heard of. Well, we were out to protect his home village. Oakenville, when the Queen ambushed us. She’s sent people there to infiltrate the village and then to volunteer when we asked for help. So when we began fighting, thinking we outnumbered them, they turned on us. While some escaped and some died, it ended with our surrender, and it turned out that the Queen was there to abduct Phil. Why? Because Phil is her nephew.” Murmurs broke out amongst the people and Dan let them go on for a minute. 

He knew it would be hard to believe since everyone else from the Rege-bloodline had been killed off by Maria, but after doing some digging he found some rumours about a witch coven guarding him, keeping him in a sort of suspended animation, where he was alive, but not conscious or aging. Only after a prophecy would they revive him and let time take its course. When everyone had quieted down he repeated this to everyone else.

“How do you know this to be true?” The druid asked.“Don’t you believe in the ancient prophecies?”  
“Well, yes, I do, but how do you know that this Philip is the one the prophecy speaks of?”“Because who else would it be? I saw what he could do. In a fit of anger he was engulfed in flames. The prophecy mentioned a warlock, a son and a phoenix. He used powers he didn’t even know he had, they were of fire. That makes him a warlock and a phoenix. The Queen admitted that he was her sister’s son! I can’t see how it isn’t true.” By the side, one of the witches from the old queen’s gathering spoke up. They should know, right?  
“Philip is the one the prophecy speaks of. After the occupation we took Rosanna’s child and kept it a newborn, in a sort of coma. We set him in Oakenville once the time was right.” Finally something that made sense. They would have to believe Dan now, right?

“Okay, so it’s all true. But even so, there is a strategical point to view. What would you even have us do?”  
“Storm Ancora. We scare the wits out of her and then we take over Ancora. And if Phil is still alive then you also have an heir to the vacant throne.”  
“But he’s not fit to be a prince? He’s lived as a villager for most of his life.” Dan got quiet for a moment. He understood their doubts, but would he ever get the rid of them? It didn’t seem likely. Just then, Eira, of all people, stepped in.   
“With all due respect, your majesties, you don’t know the first thing about Philip Lester. He may not have been raised to be king, but he is the single most fit leader I have ever met, and I have met plenty. He has the benevolence of his mother. His mother being Rosanna de Rege. He is willing to sacrifice himself for the people he loves. He can make important decisions under pressure and he truly cares. I believe, very firmly, that he can become the greatest king if someone just helped him along the way.” 

Dan was still stunned into silence. So was everyone else from the resistance group. Jacquie mostly just looked proud, like she’d always know she had it in her. He’d heard her speak merely a few sentences during their years together and now she’d almost said more than what she had during the previous seven years combined. Well, that might’ve been an overstatement, but it felt like it.

“I know that you might find it hard to believe in this mission. So did I. Believe me. He came, after not being here for so long just to ask me to risk everything, but after a while of consideration I agreed. Why, you ask? Because I know good odds when I see them. Beor, you are the envoy for the giants, are you not?” Dan’s mother said. Dan couldn’t help but feel moved that his mother was speaking for his cause.  
“I am.” Dan wanted to chuckle at the irony, the fairy was sitting on a stack of books on the regular chairs. Though he did see the point that he could always fly up to the giants to speak to them. Dan would have a hard time communicating from so far.  
“Well, if you used your army, mine, Adrik’s, and everyone in this room we will be the whole of Terramille against the Queen’s men. If you were here, how would you view those odds? I would say they’re in our favour.” Beor nodded.   
“Well, you don’t have to convince me anymore. I’m in.” Lao, the king of the werewolves said.   
“Then we’re in too. I think it’s time that we got back our land from the grips of terror and cruelty.” Evelyn, of the vampires added.  
“Me too.”   
“We will support you in this time of need and hope for freedom.”  
“We will too.”“Count us in, lord Daniel.”  
“I’m in!”

As the acceptance piled up Dan felt light-hearted for the first time since this all began. He could save everyone. He truly could, and would. Most importantly, he finally had a chance to save Phil.

The next day everyone left to gather their forces. In two weeks time they would meet on The Great Plains, just outside of Oakenville and begin marching. 

Back at the camp Dan was swamped with trying to pack everything up, getting the horses ready and weapons too. Getting rid of as much evidence as possible of them ever being there. He wished that he could just lay down and rest, but he was also happy for the distraction. Far, far back in his thoughts was the worst-case scenarios, Phil was already dead. He stopped in his tracks for a moment, shaking his head and then continued. He couldn’t afford thinking of that if he wanted any chance to get this done in time.

“Dan? Uhm, I found two people who want to see you. They say they’re from Oakenville. Do you want me to let them in?” Lupin asked, his head peeking in from outside. Dan sighed, wondering what the hell this could be about, but nodded.

In peeked Liam and Simone.  
“Hello, Dan.” Liam said and Dan sighed slightly in response.   
“Hello. I would offer you a seat, but as you can see. We’re… Closing the shop so to speak.”  
“Yes, we’ve come because of that.”  
“Pardon?”“Well, the rumours spread. And this one spread quicker than most. From what I’ve heard you’re riding out to the Great Plains in two weeks to march with the rest of Terramille. Or well, almost anyway.”  
“So?” Dan really didn’t want to snap as much as he did, but he was stressed, busy and how the hell did the two of them get here anyway?  
“Well. We want in. So… What’s the plan?” Simone said. Dan bit the inside of his cheek.   
“Not available to you.” He spoke and finally put down whatever he was holding to look at them.  
“Wha- Why?”  
“Well, you hardly have any people judging by how many stayed behind when we fought for your village a few days ago. And how can I trust them anyway, even if what you say is true?” Liam’s fists clenched along with his jaw, but Simone spoke over both of them.  
“Look, maybe I don’t know shit, but I know Phil. So does the majority of the village. Besides, do you blame us for what happened to him? I thought we were all mature enough to know that it was the Queen’s fault and hers alone. We’re here for Phil. No one else. So get your head out of your ass.” Instead of listening, Dan got even more pissed.  
“Phil would have my head if I let you do this, that is, if he’s even alive. And I have so much shit to deal with here. I don’t have time to babysit you!”  
“HEY! Shut up. I suggest you listen to Simone and get your head the fuck out of your ass. We’re in this together and we’re more capable than you think. We’re not much, but we want to be there for Phil. As for the babysitting-part. Don’t you worry your pretty, little, royal head. Just be there in two weeks. Deal?” Liam held his hand out for Dan to shake. Though reluctant at first he eventually did. He knew that the man was right, he was just pissed and stressed.

They went to leave, but a question was burning in Dan’s head.  
“Hey, wait. How did you find us?”   
“Uhm, that elf, uhh. I think it was Jessie? They found us. Suggested it. Had I known you’d be this grumpy I would’ve reconsidered.” Liam said and left. The humour was evident, but Dan’s ego was officially bruised. 

The tent was empty except for him and he was about to get back to work when Simone went in.  
“Hey. Look. Just, uh… I loved him once. I loved him so much I’d do anything for him. Maybe we’d have been happy. I just didn’t have the life he needed, and I couldn’t give him that life.” She looked down and crossed her arms. She looked up at Dan and back down.  
“My point is that I understand why you’re being so rude. And I forgive you.” He was offended to say the least, well, not really, but he didn’t have any time to do anything about it anyway.  
“Don’t say anything. You feel offended, but later, you’ll be happy for this. Okay? So really, I promise you. I forgive you, I know how you feel. Just focus on saving Phil and the rest of us will save the kingdom.” She gave one last wink before slinking out and disappearing. 

She was right though. He felt offended. Yet, he didn’t think much about it the rest of the day.

Two weeks later…

“Rise and shine, my prince! I hope you’re ready for death, for I have prepared death for you.” Phil searched for the last strength left in him so as to not cry.   
“Will it be quick?” Maria chuckled, as if there was something so casual and light-hearted as humour about this. She unshackled him and began pulling on the chains, out to freedom. So close, yet so far, so far that it was merely a dot of light in a deep, deep well.  
“Will it be quick.. Dear, it will be swift and as painless as I can make it. I need this over with. I have other matters to attend to. It will be fun to dangle your head over my enemies though. Your hair is the perfect length for me to comfortably be able to grip it. And if you’re anything like your family, your blood will stay warm for hours after you die. It makes it nicer to bathe in.” At this, Phil really threw up. He vomited whatever contents his stomach had.  
“Oh, sweetie, it’s natural, it’s like taking a bath, just much more rewarding.”   
“You’re sick in the head.”“Whatever, dear. It doesn’t matter when you’re the one being executed, now does it?”

As Phil came outside to the town square he truly felt humiliated. Like he was naked in front of all of these people. How could they just let this happen? Knowing that she was like this. Knowing that he was innocent. They must know this, right? At any point, he didn’t care. He’d been in that dungeon long enough. His friends and family were dead, the only people who really knew him, hated him. If there was a heaven he’d at least be with the ones he loved. It was about time. She wasn’t going to torture him, wasn’t going to humiliate hi-

“This man is here today because he has committed several crimes. Amongst them, murder and treason. I ask you all, who are to witness his death, does the punishment fit the crime?” Without a seconds doubt, the crowd hollers and whoops. Phil was shocked at this.  
“I presume that you all remember our late majesty Rosanna de Rege? This is her son.” The silence was eerie and Phil was just waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
“He is the one who assassinated her.” A murmur broke out amongst the crowd. It felt like she was trying to convince them as they discussed whether her argument was valid or not.   
“I know you all believe that she died right after his birth, but this is not true. I ask your forgiveness, my dear people. But I have lied to you. We knew that there was a target on my sister’s back. When we knew the threat was close, we faked her death and I helped her escape. But her child had disappeared.” Phil was so disgusted, he was appalled, too tired to do anything about it, but appalled nonetheless. How dared she say such vile things about him? That he’d murder his own mother?  
“We believe that he was raised by his father who hated his wife. For whatever reason, I can’t possibly comprehend.” How could they let her get away with this? 

On the bright side, that being the other side of the walls, the army was approaching. You could say this army, or mass of people, was huge, but you’d be wrong. There was no words to describe it. There were giants and ents walking, scattered throughout the marchers, then everyone else walking together. There was no clear gathering of elves or vampires and whatnot. Everyone was just grouped together. The only people that you could see clearly were the front-liners. It was the 10 founding members of the resistance group, the royalties and archers.

In a way it was beautiful. The people who had been separated for so, so long had finally banded together. This was it. 

Dan should be overjoyed, but he didn’t allow himself to be. Not until Phil was safe and alive in his arms. In that moment he was stone-faced and focused on his task which was currently to wait for the warning bells to ring. 

Currently, there was a select team of stealthy people that were getting into the village to lower the security, and just generally check the perimeters. So as soon the bell would ring Dan would know it was safe to run. 

Phil had stopped listening about halfway into the speech, he was disgusted how she could do this to him. Then again, he just wanted this to be over and done with. Yes, he would admit it now. He just wanted to die.

Phil lifted his head when he heard the warning bells ring. What now? Couldn’t it wait until after Phil was dead? It was probably a prisoner who’d escaped. It was pointless. They would die. The Queen continued droning on though. Though she did seem to quicken the pace.  
“What do you have to say in your defense, murderer?”  
“You say I killed my mother. Well, let’s pretend that it’s true. I would’ve killed the wrong sister.” She gasped and pushed him into the ground, putting a foot on his neck, pushing him down, the small stones digging into his cheek. Phil didn’t care though. He hoped she’d snap his neck.

“Your majesty! It’s them! They’re inside the city!” A soldier said and he could hear the Queen’s breath hitching.  
“Don’t you dare let them come in! I have unfinished business.” She said. The soldier must’ve nodded, because he then ran off and Phil suddenly felt curious. Who was “them”? It didn’t matter though. He knew that too.

“It seems that this little conversation will be ending now. I must proceed with the execution.” The Queen pulled Phil’s head up by his hair and put it on a cold, flat stone. Then there was a man with a huge axe. No… Not an axe. He knew that they could go wrong, he’d have to feel the pain. He didn’t want to. He just wanted this over with.   
“I pray that you find salvation for the sins you have committed.”  
“And I hope that you burn in eternal hell.” Phil said. She chuckled, and just as the axe was about to fall, the ‘whoosh’ of an arrow went through the air and the man fell down on the ground.   
“I told you to keep them away!” Maria screamed. Phil’s eyes widened. Suddenly he heard footsteps, both long and vibrating one’s and the marching of people. What was happening? Was he being saved? The crowd had begun cautiously moving away from the square, leaving. 

Phil looked up and began backing away from the Queen when out of nowhere there was a cloud of smoke surrounding the Queen. When it dissipated all that was left was wrinkly skin and visible bones. She gasped in horror and stretched her hand out towards Phil. But nothing happened. She’d lost her powers.  
“Guard! Kill him!” She screamed and Phil was greeted with a sword in his face. He tried backing away, but he tripped and hurt his ankle. He was done for. Whatever happened here didn’t do anything except prolong his death.

Then, there was a sword sticking out of the guard’s chest. When it was pulled out and the guard fell Phil saw Dan behind him. It was like a dream. This couldn’t be. Dan was dead.  
“Am I in heaven?” Phil asked quietly. Dan bent down and smiled.  
“No, Phil. But I think I am.” He wanted to answer, but it was all too much, his vision turned dark and he fainted. 

“Phil? No, no, no. Don’t you die on me.” Dan muttered and lifted him up into his arms. He moved in the shadows and managed to sneak back to one of the bigger houses they’d managed to occupy. Dan was pretty sure it was just an empty place for people to gather. There were no people when they found it. 

He put Phil on one of the cots for everyone that was injured. Before long, Eira came up to both of them.   
“I don’t know exactly what’s the matter with him, but his wrists are bleeding, probably from shackles, his lips are chapped, so she probably hardly fed him, if at all. Just… Make sure he doesn’t die.” Dan said frantically and Eira simply nodded. 

She did whatever she had to do. Dan didn’t really understand any of it, he was never good at mending things. When she was finished she looked at Dan and gave him a soft smile.  
“Dehydrated, malnourished and might have a sprained ankle, but he’ll be fine. He should wake up soon.” Dan nodded.  
“Did the potion work?” She asked.  
“Yes. The Queen was incapacitated. Good job.” Eira smiled and blushed.“Okay. Not sure how long it’ll last. Might be forever, might be a few hours. This kind of magic is unreliable and the Queen might have an antidote.” Of course there was a catch. He groaned and put his hands in his eyes.   
“Apologies.”   
“It’s not your fault, Eira. It’s okay. You did what you could. I’ll just have someone warn the others. I’m more pissed that she might release her oh, so mighty wrath or whatever. Don’t worry.” She nodded in reply and left to tend to the others. 

He looked at Phil’s face, really looked. Beyond the dark circles around his eyes and the slightly hollowed cheeks. He looked past his face and just saw Phil. He was alive. He wasn’t dead, the Queen had spared him this long. Though he couldn’t even begin to imagine the horrors he’d gone through. All that mattered was that Phil was safe. 

In Dan’s chest there was a deep emotion forming. It made his chest tighten up and a lump form in his throat. Soon he felt tears falling down his face. When they’d begun he couldn’t stop them. He was soon sobbing heavily. He didn’t know if it was because he was sad that he almost lost Phil. Or maybe because he was so overjoyed that he was alive. Perhaps it was anger, all he knew was that he was crying for the first time, and it was a broken dam that couldn’t be stopped. 

“Oh my god. Is he okay?” Jessie asked. Dan nodded and tried to gather himself enough to properly reply, but he just couldn’t. He wiped his eyes furiously, but nothing helped. Jessie sat down beside Dan and hugged him, hoping to offer comfort.   
“We made it, Dan. We made it.” They whispered and buried their head in Dan’s shoulder.   
“Yeah…” They then backed away slightly and stood up.  
“I should go back out there, but you must stay here. For when he wakes up.” Even though he was reluctant, Dan agreed.

About an hour later, Phil woke up. He felt like shit, but what he noticed was that he was actually lying down, and he was thirsty. Holy fuck.  
“W-Water.” He moaned. He hadn’t opened his eyes yet and he was scared to. He must be somewhere else, and was it Dan he saw earlier? No. That must’ve been his eyes playing tricks on him. Maybe people heard about Oakenville and gave the Queen all of the blame for it. Then they decided to attack Ancora? Yes. That made a lot more sense. 

“Here.” There was someone helping him into a sitting position and then handing him a glass of water.  
“Thank you.” Phil said as he downed the glass in one go.“Whoa, take it easy there, you don’t want to choke.” No. That was definitely Dan. There was no doubt.   
“Am I dead?” He whispered as he opened his eyes and looked at Dan. Whoa, his eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were wet. Had he cried?  
“No. You’re alive.” He said and smiled widely.   
“B-But… The Queen said I…”  
“She said what?”   
“That I…” Phil choked on the words for a moment.  
“That I burned Oakenville to the ground.” Rage filled the brown-haired man. How could she do such a cruel thing? He must’ve thought he’d die. That he’d actually die at the hands of his aunt.  
“You didn’t. You just burned the guards holding you. You passed out and she took you… Phil, I thought you were the dead one.” Phil chuckled bitterly and looked down.  
“I’ve been anything but.”   
“Well, now you’re safe. The Queen has been incapacitated and we’re winning. Everyone is out ther-”“How long since she took me?” Phil had to know. It felt like months, years or something akin to that. But he didn’t know. The Queen might’ve been lying. He might be right.  
“Three weeks, roughly.” Phil nodded.  
“Are you sure I’m not d-”“Yes. I-I… I’ve been hoping you weren’t. You’re alive, and I couldn’t be more pleased. In my head, the battle is won.” Phil nodded and smiled. He began standing up, but Dan protested.  
“No, you rest. You deserve it. We’ll talk more once the battle is won.” Phil nodded and eased back, closing his eyes and drifting off.

When Dan went to check with everyone’s reports the next day he’d expected more casualties, he was happy to be wrong for once. Some of the civilians stood loyal to the Queen, or rather, Maria, but no one dared stand against the hundreds of thousands of people who stormed the citadel. The fight was surprisingly easy, maybe it was because Maria was at the end of her wits, maybe she’d given up long before she even realised it. Maybe in reality, the battle wasn’t what ended the war, maybe it was the choice. The choice to not listen to Maria, not to obey her outrageous laws and demands. Maybe, when the people made that choice the war was already won.

Dan honestly didn’t care about how the war had been won, or what the consequences were. He didn’t care that Maria had disappeared, probably never to be seen again. He didn’t care that people rejoiced in the city, magical creatures, humans and interspecies alike. He didn’t care that he’d managed to make it out of this life with himself in one piece even if he’d thought he’d die young with no love or family. The only thing that made this whole thing worth it, was that Phil, his Phil, was alive. 

He couldn’t imagine what Maria had done to him, made him live through, but he was there, with him, and he’d cried for the first time in his life when he knew he was safe and Dan was… Happy? He was sure that it must be happiness he felt. He couldn’t describe it as anything else, the way his shoulders didn’t slump down by default. Or the way a smile easily crept onto his face. Or even the way his feet hit the ground, he was surprised by how easy it felt. To put one foot in front of the other, as if there was finally a point to doing this movement that people so often did. The way that any time Phil’s face was in Dan’s sight he could breathe, he could smile, he could be a person and be alive. The air in his lungs made him want to float. Maybe he was being sappy, and completely overdoing it, but that was the only way he could describe it as. In fact, he knew he was overdoing it, because he wasn’t the typically emotional type. He was closed off and quiet. The brooding type. Except when it came to Phil. Phil could thaw the icy walls he’d fought so hard to build. 

They still had so much to talk about, concerning their relationship to each other. How long Dan could stay here, in Phil’s castle, without annoying him. Jessie had been promoted to chaplain, meaning that they were in control of the security and the band of knights closest to the ruler, which in this case was Phil. This wasn’t a shocker since they had always been a dear friend and nothing more to Phil. Their relationship was clear and who else? When Dan hadn’t gotten the position he felt hope, but also sadness. He didn’t know if he was to interpret it as a rejection, or Phil’s way of telling Dan he had more in store for him. 

Speaking of Phil, who was now the prince, soon-to-be-king of Terramille, was just as happy, at least, that’s what everyone saw, and for once it was true. After Maria had disappeared he began locking away all the soldiers who’d served her, or exiled them. Any other people of the court seemed to not be loyal to her. They were once Phil’s mother’s servants and trustees. Another thing he’d discovered was that down deep in the dungeons was an old man, his beard white and long, he claimed to be Rosanna’s counsellor. All the facts checked out, and when they’d freed him and explained the whole situation Phil got stories in return. Stories of the great queen Rosanna de Rege. All the wonderful things she’d done. He tried his best to explain how her laughs were like the balmy midnight air, refreshing and soft on the skin, as if she could revitalise you with just that sound. He explained her smile, but claimed it did her no justice (much to Phil’s disagreement, it was more than he’d ever had), it was like coming out of the cool shadow of a tree and into the sun, feeling it spreading over your skin like butter and gold, making you just stand there and bask in it’s glow. Whenever she smiled, it made you feel worthy of so much, like you deserved everything, and that she cared, that she really honestly cared about what you thought, of you as a person. He took Phil to the dungeons, but then went deeper, to vaults Phil hadn’t even heard rumours about, in there were paintings of Rosanna. Of Phil’s mother. Some of them were the usual paintings of a queen. The stoic and royal gaze. But then there were those of her smiling, her face seemed to glow softly and her bright blue eyes looked alive, like they were really there, looking at you. 

“Touch it.” The counsellor said, or rather, Francis said as Phil had learned. He didn’t first understand the meaning of it when he’d pointed to a painting in particular, it wasn’t like the others, it looked like it was taken in the middle of her hunching over in the chair to laugh. How could a painter paint that with her in that position? He did as told, tough, and gently put his fingertips to the canvas. It came alive, literally, the image moved and Phil immediately pulled them away out of instinct, but then put them back when he’d realised there was no danger. Rosanna moved and Phil could hear her laugh, and Francis was right.   
“It moves as soon as anyone she loved touches it.” Phil’s eyes turned watery at that. She loved him. It wasn’t a shock, or it shouldn’t be at least, but to hear someone say it like that was what did it for him. He began crying. He’d never had his mother, or father, who he learned had died in battle soon after Phil was conceived. But there, in that moment, he had something he never knew he needed, the love of his real mother. 

During the coming weeks Phil was crowned king, and began making small changes. It would take time, maybe more time than he had, to fix the damage made by Maria. He couldn’t do much except talk. Talk about how he felt about what she’d done, what he wanted to do, with time. The thing he could do without much issue was to lower taxes. He didn’t care for money himself, he’d happily live in a small cottage on the hill. He took the bare minimum just so the kingdom could get by. He knew that villages could survive and live healthily without much help from the royalty. He payed back all debts with the money Maria had been hoarding and then just sat back and let himself rest. Phil felt the pressure on him, he didn’t know the first thing about being king. Francis helped him with the technical and legal things. Where to sign, what to revoke, what the hell a subpoena meant, what to say and how to lower the taxes, for example. But there was so, so much more to being king, Phil realised. His mother must’ve had it hard as ruler. He also reminded himself that she’d been born and raised to become queen and Phil was just a village boy with high hopes for the future, but too bitter to believe.

During one of those nights he’d crawled out of his bed and snuck out to one of the windows where he sat down on the cool stone surface. There was a light breeze and a full moon, there were stars sparkling and twinkling in the black-blue sky, but still it wasn’t beautiful enough. He wanted it to be, but it would never ever be enough. Not when Dan walked the earth and without a second’s delay he groaned loudly at his own thoughts. He was too in love for his own good. It had been built up for so long, maybe ever since they first met. He remembered Dan crying at his bed, when he’d saved him from execution. Also plenty of memories of Dan telling him he’d never cried in his whole entire life and that he probably only would for the most powerful of emotions. Phil made the connection right before he made Jessie chaplain. He was planning to give the position to Dan at first, until it suddenly fit into place. He knew, of course, he wasn’t oblivious to his own or Dan’s feelings, he also knew that Dan would have to leave to rule his own kingdom someday, but he just… Couldn’t. If he did that, it felt like he would solidify their relationship, like he would cut off the new branches that could grow, their potential. Their relationship would remain what it always was. Phil couldn’t. Not when he’d realised the fact that they could be so much more. Not when he’d realised that he wanted to be more. 

Dan heard someone opening a door and then sneaking off. At first he was struck by panic. Who was breaking in? Where’s his sword? Was Phil safe? Then he sighed when he realised it was Phil. It must’ve been. He’d memorised the way his door creaked and how Phil’s steps sounded. (Yes, their rooms were next to each other. No, Dan would never admit to choosing it on purpose, except maybe much later.) He wondered what on earth Phil might be doing outside at this time of night, so he got up from the warm covers and put on his shoes. He knew Phil tended to be restless when he was worried about something. In all honesty, Phil was always worried, but the kind that made him stay up was different. It was the kind that left him stumped, it was dilemmas of his emotions that he’d rather never share, except to Dan. Only ever to him, which Dan didn’t understand, but he never complained. If he could help Phil he was glad, whatever help that might be. 

Phil didn’t notice when Dan opened the door, nor did he notice the pitter-patter of his feet, but he did notice his voice, soft, behind him, even if he was startled by the sound at first.  
“A bit chilly, no?” He said and sat down on the opposite side of Phil, looking at him quizzically.   
“Not really. I thought you were asleep.” Phil muttered and looked down at the square, guards huddling around the fire. It was weird to think that there were people guarding him, simply because of who his parents happened to be. I mean, what if Phil was a bad king? They’d still have to take his orders.  
“Must’ve known you weren’t sleeping with my super powers, specially designed to make sure you’re okay, my lord.” Dan teased and in response Phil kicked his shins. They both just laughed and then Phil fell silent.

“Dan. We haven’t talked about... It.” He said and then groaned. “That made it sound so ominous and serious. I meant to make it sound like you know what I mean, sorry.”  
“I know what you mean.” As it happened, Dan knew exactly, and it made his tummy flutter with both butterflies and big angry bats. It made his face flush pink and also gave him that nervous lump in his throat that felt like it was going to make him cry.  
“So. I mean, is there anything you want to say about it?” Dan turned his eyes to Phil and tilted his head in confusion.  
“I figured that it’s more your turn to say something, I think I’ve always made it pretty clear where I’ve stood. Where I still stand.”    
“Maybe, but Dan-“  
“What, Phil? What? Don’t play stupid. I’ve done so much for you. Sacrificed myself for you, I kissed you, Phil. Geez, I brought together my parents’ armies and basically every magical species to overthrow the Queen, because I couldn’t bare to live in a world without you. Phil… I cried for you.” Stunned into silence, Phil looked away. No, no, no, this was not where he wanted the conversation to flow. But he knew it was right. Dan was right. Of course he was. All those talks about emotion, how he’d always had a hard time to express his emotions because of his past. Yet he’d always managed to show Phil exactly how he felt through his actions, and long talks about sensations that he was afraid of. Especially the ones that demanded vulnerability, happy ones, or sad ones, or fear too for that matter.. The only thing he knew how to express properly was anger and snark. They could be disguised and misdirected and used to distance everyone else. The only one that could provoke those feelings in him was Phil. And vice-versa. The difference was that Phil was even worse. 

He refused to admit that he had issues, he blamed everything else, he wasn’t as afraid to show his emotions, but he wasn’t connected to them. He smiled laughed where it was due, he cried where he felt sad, he got angry when it was right, but it never reached his soul. Dan maybe didn’t always show it, sometimes he even repressed it, but he always felt things and very strongly while Phil felt a lot, but never as deeply as the other.

Something else was that Phil changed Dan, and Dan accepted it, even if he was scared of it at first. By the time he’d realised just how much Phil meant to him his walls that he’d put up had almost been completely destroyed, but only when he was with Phil. So why hadn’t Phil let his guard down? Sure, he’d talked about his losses and his emotional struggle with accepting Granny’s death, but he’d never expressed any deep emotional trauma. Never given any real clue to what his real feeling were for Dan. 

As the silence stretched on and on, making Dan lose more and more hope about Phil ever answering, Dan realised that if Phil was ever going to realise his mistake and get himself together he’d have to give an ultimatum. Though it had taken him long to realise, Dan deserved emotional support and the feeling of equally returned love as much as the next person. He deserve what his parents had, even more than that.   
“Phil. Listen to me. I care about you, holy shit, do I care about you, you’re amazing, and funny, and kind, and beautiful beyond belief, and daring, and loyal, and the list goes on and on until eternity. But one thing you are not, is brave. Don’t misunderstand. You’ve sacrificed your life for your kingdom, you’ve saved countless lives and done things no one else would dare to do. I just don’t think any of it was out of bravery. I think it was because you didn’t care if you lived or died. You’ve never once, as far as I’ve known you, done something that was scary, like really scary. Personally. For you. Or for me. Yes, you’ve risked your life for me, and I want to be wrong. But I’ve never once felt your emotion. Never once felt like you’ve done something out of love for me. And I think I’ve done a lot for you. My point is… If this is going to continue, then you have to show me that you really love me. That you want me the way I want you, because if you can’t, or won’t… Well… However much it hurts, I’m going to have to leave and find love somewhere else.” 

Phil soaked up the words and he felt pushed into a corner, and as he always did when pushed into a corner, he wanted to lash out. Tell Dan how wrong he was and how rude he was to even dare say anything like that, but he couldn’t, because Dan was right. I mean, wouldn’t he want the same if he were in Dan’s shoes? They knew each other well enough that lying was impossible between the two of them, so Dan meant what he said. 

Phil still hadn’t said anything though, so Dan began moving.   
“You’re right. Completely and utterly right. I’ve always felt disconnected, I don’t know why. Probably because of Granny, but I’ve never learned to get back in touch with myself. I’m scared of doing that. Like, what if I just can’t? Or what if I won’t like it? I’m a coward, I know I am. In that sense I definitely am, but maybe I can try, for you? Starting with this.” He leaned forward and took Dan’s face gently in his hands and kissed him without second thought, showing him exactly how much he cared for him. There was a soft noise from Dan’s lips before he put his hand on Phil’s cheek and pulled him close. They kissed for what felt like ages. 

“I-uh… That was way better than last time.” Dan said and let out a surprised breath.   
“Maybe because we’re not staring death in the face this time.”“Hmm… Might be that, yeah.” They both giggled and sighed. There was a silence that was loaded with electricity. It gave Phil the courage to ask.“Do you want to come back to my room?” Dan’s breath stopped for a minute before he let out a small ‘yes’. For a second they didn’t move. Breathe puffing on each others lips, but then they rushed, quietly, so as to not wake the others, but not being able to wait any longer.

The door clicked quietly and covers were pulled over excited hearts.  
“You know I’ve been in love with you since that first swim in the lake, right?” Dan whispered.  
“Yes, and honestly, even if I didn’t admit it to myself, or even know it yet, so did I. I’ve loved you for a long time. You know that, right?” With blue eyes boring into brown ones there was only one answer.  
“It was hard sometimes, to believe it, but yes, I know. I’ve always known.”   
“Good.” 

Sleep took them finally, just in time for the sunrise. They didn’t get up until way after midday. Jessie didn’t have the heart to wake them both. They wouldn’t ever say this, but while they hadn’t heard everything, they’d heard a lot of Dan and Phil’s conversation from the previous night. After all, their room was the third one down the hall. 

With all the many ways that conversation could’ve ended, Jessie was pleased. They’d been rooting for the boys to finally get together for years. 

A week later everything had settled, it wasn’t normal yet, not by a long shot, but Phil managed to get from his room to the dining hall in less than 10 minutes! It only took him seven minutes this time. He didn’t expect it to get much better for a while. He started to remember some of the guards’ names. When Francis told him what they’d be doing that day he found a pattern. A vague schedule.

The evenings were reserved for him and Dan. They’d have dinner, and just act like a normal couple. Well, it didn’t always work. Sometimes the war came up, or something like that. Sometimes Dan tried to fish out what had really happened to Phil in the dungeons, but they never got very far. Sometimes Phil told a few things, but it was his experience. And a bad one at that. He didn’t wish to share it. Maybe someday, when he’d gotten over it, or at least started to. 

Dessert was being served and their conversation, as per usual, had dwindled down. So Dan saw it as the perfect opportunity to do what he’d planned to do. He would’ve done it a year ago if they hadn’t been so busy.   
“So. Before we begin eating… I have a question to ask. A suggestion, if you may.” Suddenly there was a lump in Dan’s stomach and he began second-guessing.  
“Yes? Go on, the suspense is killing me.” Phil joked. Dan nodded and stood up. He sighed as he reached into his back pocket. Phil had begun catching on to what Dan was doing. He kneeled and the raven-haired boy almost fainted as he saw the ring. A small golden ring that looked like a branch, wrapping around itself.  
“Philip Michael Lester… I have known you for seven years soon. In that time, you have made me a better person, saved the whole kingdom, saved my family, countless villages, and countless friends countless times. You helped me feel love and closeness. You have your flaws, but nonetheless, I kneel here before you, asking you this one question that I should’ve asked long ago... “ Phil was in tears and Dan looked like he wasn’t far off either.   
“Phil… My Phil… Will you do me the honour and take my hand in marriage?”   
“Yes!” Phil said without a seconds wait. Dan jumped up and pulled Phil up for a hug. They twirled together and only stopped when they felt close to toppling over. When they’d sat down Dan put the ring on Phil’s finger.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever felt so fond about jewelry as I do about this ring.” Dan smiled softly.  
“I hope you are more fond of me.”  
“Dan… I can’t even properly express how much you mean to me.”  
“I love you.” He replied. Phil chuckled and took Dan’s hand.  
“I love you too.”

They couldn’t keep quiet about it for long. Especially with the ring around Phil’s finger. They announced it at the next weekly meeting. As usual Francis was there, as well as Jessie, Millicent, Raphael, Mattheos, Maugur, Gimna, Eira, Jacquie and Lupin. 

"Well, me and Phil have an announcement." Dan spoke.  
"I don't suppose it has to do with that shining ring around Phil's finger?" Raphael said and smirked. "I was just waiting for it to happen. I'm pretty sure that we all did."  
"Honestly, my dear young boys. Everyone could see the love you hold for each other." Mattheos added.  
"Don't pretend like you've kept it secret very well." Millie said and chuckled. "We've always known."  
"Well, it's beside the point. Because whether we all knew about you or not, we're very happy for you. You have become dear to us in ways I don't think any of us could imagine when this started. I think we should all have a toast to your health. And to the hope that you will remain happy for as long you shall live." Jacquie said and raised her glass.

Phil teared up and squeezed Dan's hand.   
"Thank you, so much, Jacquie. I wish to drink to your health as well. Thank you for being our friends as well as our comrades-in-arms. We would be dead without you." The brunette said. The room grew quiet as they all raised their glasses, downing the drink. 

They truly had been through a lot together. War, hardships, drunken nights of freedom and youth, basically everything. Even if they split up someday they would never forget each other. Maybe some of them want to go back to their families, or to live somewhere else, or maybe they would just leave. Despite that, they would never forget the time that they saved everyone.

A month later the sun was shining brighter than ever. The bells were tolling as the doors opened into the great hall. Phil was walking down the aisle, Jessie delivering Phil to Dan. They'd been dying to do it ever since they found out about the wedding. Not only because it was fun, but because they cared a great deal for Phil, they wanted to be that person for Phil. Luckily, Phil offered it, Jessie didn't have to beg on their bare knees. 

"I don't really have any family left, Maria made sure of that... And I can't think of anyone but you to walk me down the aisle. You've been there for me in times of need, and in the times I didn't deserve it. You've been there for me in the way I hope I've been there for you." Jessie smiled, but remained silent as their grin grew wider.  
"Are you done?" They said. Phil chuckled a bit awkwardly and scratched the back of his neck.  
"Yes?"  
"You could've just said it. Of course I would want to walk you down the aisle. Did you think I wouldn't?"  
"No, I just thought that maybe-"  
"Whatever, Phil, of course. You're like a brother to me. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Now, where was Dan in this situation? Well, at the altar, scared of sweaty palms, knees feeling like they were going to buckle at any time and he was a hundred percent sure he was about to faint. (Luckily he didn't actually faint.) As per tradition, the one who walked down the aisle had a cape of flowers after them and Phil's were full of bluebells and hydrangeas. It flowed beautifully down his back and slightly trailing after him on the golden carpet. Dan was sure that Phil was an angel. There was simply no other explanation. Oh god, Dan was actually marrying an angel. The baby blue suit complemented his pale complexion beautifully.

Before they'd even had the time to process that it was really happening Jessie was pushing Phil up on the altar where Francis stood, ready to perform the ceremony. This was going too fast and too slow at the same time.

"If you would be so kind as to share your vows with each other?" Dan nervously pulled out the crumpled piece of parchment. The ink had been erased and rewritten, and perfected to the point of almost indistinguishable writing. Luckily he’d memorised everything. He looked briefly at the crowd, his parents in the front row and then at Kiera. His best woman. She gave him a reassuring nod and it gave him the courage to speak. 

“From the first moment I saw you I knew there was something special about you. I didn’t think it would mean you’d be the chosen one.” Phil chuckled slightly and smiled.  
“But nevertheless. When I saw you that day in my blacksmith you left me speechless. I wished I could be angry with you, but I couldn’t. Your beauty lasted as an imprint in my mind.”  
“I love you.” Phil mouthed. Dan nodded slightly and looked down at his paper. Willing himself to continue.  
“I was a closed off person before I met you. I’ve always been scared of love. Scared of feeling emotions. It was my biggest wish, still. I was terrified of it, but I desired it most. I didn’t realise I was falling until we were at Lake Cardio and by then I’d long since lost any chance of ever getting up. Despite that, I didn’t know it, truly admit it until you were taken from me. As I saw you disappear I knew that I loved you. I had to do everything to get you back. I would die so long as you would live to see another day. Everyone else did it to save the kingdom, but I couldn’t give a damn. I told everyone I did out of desperation. But the only thing that truly mattered to me was your life.” Dan stopped for a moment, close to tears himself. He was surprised at the feeling, still being unfamiliar to it. But he heard people around him sniffle too.   
“So… In conclusion, I vow to always put you first. As long as there is life in me and my heart beats you will be safe. I vow to love you even when I get scared. I vow to be brave for you. I vow to help you with your strifes. I vow to always let you know that you are loved, and that you, as my husband, will never be a stranger to love ever again.” As Dan folded his paper and looked up, he saw Phil wiping his puffy eyes. Then he pulled out his own vows. 

“Well, I don’t know how to top that. I suppose I should start by saying that I never knew what love was. In a way I did. I had the best childhood one could ever hope for. I was the joybringer of the village. Until I grew up. I became stubborn and grumpy. I don’t know why. Maybe I’d thought about why my parents had left me one too many times, but… When Granny was murdered every memory of love had been wiped. It was as if there was only darkness. So I left Oakenville. The pain was too great. It was at this time that I met you. I didn’t know that you would be the one to reawaken my heart.” He fumbled with the piece of paper. He was terrified of reading what was next.  
“I have always been a coward. I may seem brave because I never cared for my own life. I wanted to be reckless, because it was easier than to care. When I started seeing the group I wanted to run away. I didn’t feel like I belonged, but that’s where I was wrong, because it was the opposite. I realised that I finally did belong, and I was scared of it. So I wanted to run. When you first kissed me I was happy, but also scared. It’s hard to be in love, and to have someone love you. I would have to be there for you. Now, just recently I was scared again of being loved. I almost lost you, but I found my courage. You gave me that, so as long as you keep your vows, I vow to always have the courage to love you and be loved in return. To always remind you that you matter more to me than anything else. I vow to be the husband you have always deserved. I vow to fulfill your dreams and to always stay true to myself. Because if I do that, I know that I will always have you. I vow to love you, eternally.” Phil wanted to kiss Dan already. He just needed to seal this. God, Dan was crying. Tears were running down his face and Phil loved that man more than anything. He truly did.

Finally after their vows the best part came.

"Do you, Philip Michael Lester, take Daniel James Howell to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have an to hold in sickness and in health? For better or for worse? For richer or poorer from this day forward until death do you part?"  
"I do." It was as if a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He really did... He loved Phil. He truly, truly did. And now he'd announced it to everyone in this room.  
"Do you, Daniel James Howell, take Philip Michael Lester-"  
"I do." He said. If anyone laughed at this enthusiasm he didn't hear it. They probably did. At least Millicent, but he couldn't hear it. He just heard Phil's words echo in his head. 'I do.'   
"Well then, the grooms may now kiss, and be joined in marriage forever." 

As soon as their lips touched they heard cheers and applause in the background, but it all faded out in comparison to the blood rushing in their ears and the feel of each other. This had finally happened. Finally they had their happy endings. After so many years of wondering if they’d die unhappy, or see the other die at the hands of an unkind blade they got to marry their one true love. 

Maybe there truly was justice in the world.


	6. Epilogue

**Epilouge**

 

_Ten years later..._

 

“But does The Evil Queen ever come back?” The 9 year-old asked her father.

“No, not for a long time. Maybe she will one day. But she will never win, so she better hide in whatever dark hole she hides in.”

“Why won’t she win?”

“Because despite her magic and the measures she took to win, she still lost, and this time. The kings have the people on their side.”

“Oh… Maybe she’s just lonely? Can’t we be her friends?” Imelda wondered. A futile, but admirable question.

“Maybe. I don’t believe so, but if that were possible, I would love to.”

“Can’t you tell me the story again?” The father chuckled, but sighed and shook his head.

“Not today, princess. You must go to bed. It’s late and your father will have my head if I keep you up much longer.”

 

As if he’d heard came the familiar voice.

“Dan! I hope she’s asleep by now. Jeremiah wants you to go tuck him in.” Dan laughed and kissed his daughter’s forehead.

“Don’t kill me, your majesty. I was only entertaining the princess.” As Phil stepped through the doorway Dan looked up at him.

“You really shouldn’t tell her that story, it was gruesome.”  
“Well, I’ve left those parts out.” He whispered.

“What does ‘gruesome’ mean?”

“It means that you’re too young to hear the whole story, young lady. Now off to bed, Daniel. Or I will have to lock you in the dungeons.”  
“Yes, sir.” Imelda giggled as Phil sat down by her bedside.

 

“Daddy didn’t scare you too much, did he?” He asked as he stroked her hair from her forehead.

“No, dada, he said you were an angel.” Phil laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Well, I suppose that’s why you’re an angel. Now sleep, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow for breakfast.”

“Okay. Sleep pretty, dada.” Phil smiled as he went to the door. He still had no idea where she picked that up.

“Sleep pretty, angel.”

 

When Phil got to his room he collapsed instantly. Dan pulled him closer and buried his face into the crook of Phil’s neck.

“Jeremiah was grumpy because I wouldn’t tell him the story.”

“Don’t you dare, he’s only four!”  
“I wasn’t going to! He was just so adorable. You know the little pout he makes.” Phil giggled.

“It’s almost cuter than yours.”  
“Oh shut up!” Dan said and pushed him away.

“Hey! Go to sleep. I’m tired and you should be too.”  
“Fine.” He pulled Phil back and wrapped his arms around him, closing his eyes and drifting off peacefully to sleep.

 

Today was the first day none of them had any nightmares…

 

**– THE END –**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, it's long, I know, and it's Big, but I really, really, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Please do leave a comment and kudos, thank you so much for taking the time to read this! It feels really good. :) Thank you!


End file.
